


When Eros meet Thanatos

by fae269



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythology References, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae269/pseuds/fae269
Summary: Four months after the Hogwart’s Battle, Harry is slowly recovering, safe in his Manor. Until one day Kingsley deposits on his doorstep a strangely conciliatory Lucius Malfoy, condemned to death. It turns out that the Lord has formulated as his last wish the desire to spend with the Survivor the seven days remaining before his execution. Light OOC and AU. TRANSLATION
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 100





	1. Edgard rhyme with retard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quand Eros rencontre Thanatos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647179) by Jelyel. 



> #BLACKLIVESMATTERS 🤍💜🖤 Educate yourself, don't stay still, do your best and take care of yourself.
> 
> Additional informations: I’m taking all the tomes into account but I’m changing Lucius birth date. He’s as old as Harry’s parents would be. So he sent to school with them. 
> 
> Author Note:  
> Hello!  
> This fiction is a Romance and it would be weird...xD  
> Lucius will, of course, be respected to the best of my capacity but one isn’t immune from the OOC, especially since in my eyes, it becomes so at the very moment one involves him in a romance with Harry! But hey, the noble and classy essence of the character will be represented as well as possible :)  
> Anyway I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you’ll enjoy reading it!  
> Enjoy reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belong to me, only the weird story.  
> THIS IS A TRANSLATION FROM AN AMAZING FRENCH FANFICTION WRITING BY JELLY-JELLY17 AKA JELYEL. I WOULD DELETE IT THE MOMENT SHE TELL ME TO.
> 
> Translator Note:  
> This is the first time I’ve ever translated fiction into English. Since it’s not my mother tongue, I hope you’ll be lenient. Any constructive comments and advice are welcome. 
> 
> Oh and the titles of her chapters are often puns in French. So if I can’t find an equivalent I will either put them in French or I will completely change the pun without losing the meaning. 
> 
> Stay Safe and Enjoy!

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

A muffled noise drew me out of my daydreams that had led me to stir with my fingertips my spoon in my cup of tea, which had been already empty for a long time. I let my eyes resurface, wandering them through the kitchen to find the origin of the sound.

I looked up at Edgard, the owl Ron had given me, who had more in common with a perforated garbage bag than with a night bird. I suspected that he had simply tried to get rid of it after Hagrid had given it to him.

The bird was collapsed against the window sill, looking even worse than usual. I took my chin out of my hands and let myself slide off the high stool on which I was perched every morning for breakfast. I walked around the huge counter in the middle of the kitchen to the window. The bird got up and staggered back inside. I caught it and examined it. I had thought, for once, to protect it with a few spells of my own knowing its unintentional stunt temperament.

« Well then, Edgard, we had trouble detecting the window glass again… » I mocked gently as I affectionately smoothed the feathers on his back.

He hooted weakly and handed me his leg. I placed him on his perch and grabbed the letter. I didn’t really expect a reply, having only told Kingsley that the execution of Narcissa Malfoy was an unfair act in regard of her act during the ward. In short, I had sent him a heartfelt howler.

Narcissa had been executed yesterday and nothing I could do had stopped it. Kingsley had nothing to do with it. The Wizengamot was still rotten and he was powerless against it. They even had the power to remove him from his position but the magical world needed a minister like him. Nevertheless, to be denied the position of witness for the prosecution in the case had disgusted me deeply.

My influence in the magical world had increased significantly with my victory four months ago and some in the ministry saw this as a threat. So the trial was held in the greatest secrecy and the sentence was pronounced very quickly, with the execution taking place in the wake of it.

In my opinion, Narcissa and Draco were innocent. They had both protected me. The same could not be said of Lucius, whose stance was less clear. It was impossible to guess exactly when the man had turned over. And if he hadn’t been on the side of the Order, it was likely that he hadn’t done much to help Voldemort. On the contrary, I had been inclined to believe that he had put obstacles in his way as often as subtlety would allow.

But that was unverifiable and it didn’t erase his actions. Like putting the Riddle’s diary into Ginny’s cauldron in our second year, or trying to kill me, trying to kill Sirius and many of my friends. Or his obsession with the purity of blood.

But I recognized that the man had something in common with the side of Light, he had done everything out of love, to save his family and just for that reason alone I would have liked to have the resources to save Narcissa and to save Draco but I didn’t know when the trial would took place despite my persistence to find out.

I unsealed the envelope and turned pale as I read it.

_« Dear Harry,_

_Your howler was much appreciated and I don’t have the heart to respond with such virulence, having more brutal news to tell you. Lucius Malfoy was found guilty this morning. He’s condemned to the Dementor’s kiss but the assembly has given him a delay of eight days to put his affairs in order, being a Lord who has had weight in our society. He had also benefited, like every person condemned to death, of the granting of a wish for which we must do everything possible to fulfill before the execution of the sentence. As far as possible, of course. However, the assembly didn’t have great objections to grant him his wish and I’m having a hard time complying with it just as much as you will have to comply._

_Lucius Malfoy has asked to spend his last days in your company, accepting without flinching the restraints, the removal of his wand and the inviolable oaths. We’ll bring him to you in two hours, I hope Edgard hasn’t gotten lost in on the way, that will give you a good hour to prepare to welcome him._

_Affectionately, Kingsley. »_

At that moment, the front door bell rang throughout the Potter manor, causing me to jump. I squealed a faint:

« But it’s a nightmare. »

I dropped the letter. Edgard had obviously lost his way if the two hours were up. I ran to the front door and opened it on the fly. Three men stood in front of me and my gaze was mercilessly directed at the one in the middle, tall, half-long blond hair, elegantly pulled back and a face as aristocratic as could be. He was poorly dressed and his features were drawn. Purplish dark circles made his grey eyes even more piercing and I suddenly felt very small even though chains are hindering his wrists. Kingsley detailed me from bottom to top, as well as the Auror that accompanied him.

« Edgard got lost, » I said, as the only explanation.

« At least we’re on an equal footing when it comes to elegance, » said Malfoy, raising a disdainful eyebrow at my casual attire.

I looked down at my pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and jogging pants.

« Don’t get used to it, it’s the only thing we’re equal on, » I spat out for an answer, pointing to his handcuffs more defensively that I had been for months.

« You are childish, » he replied simply without losing his composure.

« Harry, may we come in? »

I was torn between saying yes and leaving Malfoy on the landing or slamming the door In their faces. But I moved out of the gap and waved them in. Only Kingsley followed me inside with Malfoy following in his footsteps. The Auror swept away and seemed to probe the Manor’s defense with a wave of his wand. As I closed the door, he gave me an impressed look and I smiled at him with a tense smile.

I motioned to Kingsley to follow me into the living-room where I dropped into an armchair, nonchalantly crossing my legs and preparing to hear anything I didn’t like over the next few minutes.

« Before you protest Harry, I should like to say that I’m no more pleased with the situation that you are. »

« Incredible Kings, how did you know that was what I was about to do? » I pretended to be surprised, wrenching an appreciative grin from Malfoy.

Kingsley pretended he didn’t hear me and continued, « The assembly deemed it safe to entrust Malfoy to you but I think otherwise. They probably wish he could strangle you in your sleep or something like that. That’s why I’ve put a lot of spells on him so that he can’t hurt you in any way. »

I carefully avoided laying eyes on the object of discussion, which was watching the living room attentively, seeming to memorize every little details. I hated it. A Malfoy in my house, in the middle of my things. I felt overwhelmed and the feeling was unbearable.

Kingsley cast a spell of silence on us and Malfoy noticed it as he threw an assassin’s glance at the Minister of Magic.

« However, there is a reason why I have to accept this foolish wish. And I ask you, as the Minister of Magic but also as a friend to accept. I’m sorry but Malfoy surely knows something about the Death Eaters still at large and that information is vital. I know you’ll get it. But be careful. He’s obviously got something on his mind and he hasn’t put it into words in any way. »

« Don’t you think his plan is to wait outside Azkaban for his Death Eater buddies to come and get him from my house and kill me in the process » I whistled out of my mind.

« I thought about it and Campbell checked your protection. Not even Voldemort would get through. Anyone who doesn’t have clearance won’t get in. »

« Beware that I don’t withdraw your permission if you keep bringing me things like this,» I muttered pointing to Malfoy who seemed to read my lips and had an annoying grin at the scornful « it ».

« Think, Harry of all the information he could give us. »

I sigh heavily. He was right, I had to make a significant effort.

« Kings, you know my history with this man. He could have killed me if Dobby hadn’t braved the prohibitions of his people to save me… »

« Those are ‘ifs’ Harry, and you of all people know what that’s worth. »

All I could do was nod, exhausted from losing my solitary comfort and being stuck with Malfoy Senior at the top of his form, with his emaciated face and the look of a man willing to kill to win his case.

Kingsley glanced at me with a worried look on his face…

« Take good care of yourself and let me know if there’s any trouble. He’s been briefed on what to expect if he attacks you in any way. » he said, giving a stern look to Malfoy Senior who had fallen elegantly into an armchair with the look of someone patiently biding his time.

I wasn’t afraid of what he might do to me. I was afraid of what I might do to him if he opened his mouth too wide to come out with horror about the purity of blood and that kind of crap. If I killed a prisoner, even a Malfoy, I’d be discredited.

Either way, I didn’t care about this case. If words come out that Malfoy had asked to live with me, some would immediately suspect treachery on my part. Others would suspect that Malfoy had done something underhanded to kill me. I didn’t know which of them could dominate the others at the end of his stay.

« He has already spent a day outside Azkaban yesterday, the next seven days will be at your house. He has been made presentable so as not to bring you a living dead. I don’t know what’s going on over there but the prisoners look even worse than they did in the time of Dementors. If you had seen his conditions, » he murmured, looking deeply worried.

« You have no way of knowing? »

« No direct way, no. but I’ll find out eventually. »

He removed the Silencio. I walked Kingsley to the door and closed it behind him after a brief embrace. I had a lot of things to sort out as I just started living a quiet life.

Was I cursed? The years at Hogwarts had been a succession of calamitous events and now even outside Hogwarts I found myself with a monstrous jinx. Not to complain but I just doubt my own good fortune.


	2. Wary rhyme with Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTERS 🤍💜🖤 Educate yourself, don't stay still, do your best and take care of yourself.
> 
> Disclaimer: Well nothing new under the sun, nothing belongs to me except the twisted scenarios :D
> 
> A/N: Thanks a lot to all of you!I wish you a good reading in company of Lucius Malfoy! 
> 
> T/N: I hope you like this chapter. And thank you if you take the time to write me comments. It gives me courage to continue this translation.
> 
> Stay Safe, Take Care and Enjoy !!

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

I went into the living room again, holding my breath. Malfoy hadn’t moved and gazed at me with his hands folded under his chin as I entered.

« Let me make it clear from the outset, you aren’t welcome here. Forget all your plans for mind games, suicide by provocation and other joyous schemes. I’m not going to play your game. All I can offer you is a truce for your final days so try no to change my mind.»

He stared at me curiously, looking surprise at my words.

« I’m absolutely against death penalty and as despicable as you are, I don’t wish you to die. Nor did I wish it for your wife whom I held in great esteem. If I had been able to do anything I would have done it, believe me, » I continued in a low voice, the guilt gripping me as I thought of Narcissa. « All I can offer her is to help her husband spend his last days in simple peace. So…hold out your hand. »

He raised a perplexed eyebrow and to come out of his apparent impassivity, he must have been quite surprised. I wasn’t vile or cruel and I had decided to use the gentle method in the first step. Even if I believed every word I said, I kept in mind that a man at death’s door would be much more inclined to lighten his soul as much as possible before he left and could thus give vital information about the Death Eaters on the run.

He didn’t move, analyzing me from head to toe with extreme sufficiency and mistrust. I raised my eyes to the sky and approached by myself. I grabbed his bruised wrists and rolled up his sleeves. The skin-to-skin contact made something inside me jump out and I looked at him in surprise. He just stared at me without saying anything and with an intensity that astonished me. I put away the emotion born of this simple touch and associated it with disgust, most certainly. When you saw the Dark Mark tarnished on his wrist you could understand why.

With a wave of my wand, I analyzed the spells on the handcuffs and disarmed them one by one so that the Ministry wouldn’t be notified of their removal. I focused on his surprisingly muscular forearms despite his four-month stay in Azkaban, leaving his veins exposed. Eventually I undid the handcuffs which rattled with a loud clicking sound. Immediately he raised his hands in front of his face before painfully massaging his probably numb wrists.

« I thank you, » he said to me in a tone so noble that I felt the mockery distilled in his exacerbated politeness.

« Of course, if you feel the urge to hurt me physically, in view of what I have seen, you will die before you have made the slightest gesture because of an inviolable oath, » I added, innocently.

I didn’t fear much, having received physical training that would make up because I was a few inches shorter that he was. And my appearance was much thinner.

« I have no intention of harming you, Mr Potter, » he replied in an equal tone.

« Very well, now that is clear follow me. I will put you in a guest room. »

I left the living room and he followed me with a feline pace that I monitored from the corner of my eye. Two by two I climbed up the steps which were rooted in the hall and led to the hallway which was divided into two separate and immense wings. I took the one on the right and walked for several meters before stopping in front of a room adjoining my quarters. At least I’ll be able to keep an eye on him.

I opened the door and stepped aside to let him pass. He thanked me with a deep nod, like an automatism ingrained in his aristocratic attitude. I wasn’t used to such strong courtesies and I sometimes forgot that I, too, was a noble in the eyes of the community, as Lord Potter-Black.

He walked into the room and observed it carefully. I had chosen a rather large room with a neat decor and an enchanted ceiling as in most rooms of the manor. It reminded me of Hogwarts.

The tone of the room were shades of cream and dark wood, harmonious and soft. The furniture was complete with a huge four-poster bed, a desk, a coffee table surrounded by armchairs, a bookcase full of rare books and a wardrobe. A terrace accessed through a double door extended the perimeter of the room. A door led to a fairly large bathroom with an enchanted bathtub, similar to the prefects bathroom on the seventh floor.

« It’s more than I expected, » he said after a long time, seeming really grateful for the gesture.

« That’s more than you probably deserve, » I couldn’t help but answer.

« Certainly, » he said to my astonishment.

« There are clothes in the cupboard, you just have to put your hand on the door before you open it to get information about your height, weight and that sort of things. The clothes will then fit you as closely as possible, » I explained thinking with a smile to Ginny who had insisted on installing one in each guest room, finding the invention spectacular.

I could only agree with her when I discovered the real wardrobe it had given me. Ginny had taken care to help me decorate every room in the manor and I was grateful to her for that. We hadn’t really survive the war as a couple and we had come to the conclusion that being like brother and sister was much better for us. I felt much more comfortable with her from that day on despite the loneliness that had beset me as Ron and Hermione were living the perfect love in their own home and Ginny had gone to accompany Luna on a wizard’s tour of the world. Oh of course my two best friends came by often and I loved to have them over but I missed something else.

« I’ll let you know when the meal is ready. I only have a part-time house elf, he's staying in his personal quarters at the other end of the corridor. But today’s his day off so it’ll be me behind the stove. Don’t you dare make the slightest derogatory remark to Creepy about how I treat him or about my cooking, » I warn him.

He gave me a cold look as usual. But I perceived something else. Something heavy, something terrible. This man was haunted by something and it wasn’t death.

« You have the right to move freely in the manor and in the park. I’ll simply ask you to appear from time to time to prove me that you’re not dead. If you need something outside the magical world, let me know. Also feel free to take care of your business for the next few days as well, I won’t interfere. Find peace, appeasement or whatever you call, I’ll respect that. »

I left Lucius to his fate in the chamber, closing the door behind me. I took a few steps back and strengthened the spells on it so i’d be warned if anyone entered or if any abnormal activity occurred. The atmosphere was heavy and it made me feel uncomfortable telling me that the man so haughty behind the wooden plane would be dead in seven days.

Living with a convict… It’s great.

I walked down the hall and passed the clock that already showed half past eleven. What was happening to me was a nightmare and I took a deep breath on my way to the kitchen. I hadn’t planned any gourmet dished and leaned over my fridge in search of something good to eat.

I was startled when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Creepy bowing deeply in front of me.

« Harry Potter, you didn’t tell Creepy we had a guest. Does Harry Potter want Creepy to cook a meal? »

« No, no that’s not necessary. I’ll manage. These are your days off, Creepy. »

The little elf blushed and bowed again. I had recruited him from the kitchens at Hogwarts, he had been one of the few to approve of Dobby’s attitude and I had even been able to convince him to wear clothes, get a salary and days off.

His small presence in the manor was soothing and I had learned to appreciate him not only for his discretion but also for his kindness.

« And I was about to warn you about our guest. To tell you the truth, I didn’t know he was coming until this morning. He will be here for seven days, so the meals will have to be prepared for three, » I excused myself with a contrite smile. « Of course you can join us for dinner whenever you like even if our guest doesn’t have a very high opinion of your people. »

« Nobody thinks so highly of elves as Harry Potter and his friends, » he replied enthusiastically as I smiled, thinking of Hermione and Ron treating him like a king.

« And that’s a shame! »

« If Sir doesn’t need anything more, Creepy will retire. »

« No problem, » I answered.

I concentrated again on the fridge and took out a few ingredients. Never mind, it would be a Harry’s salad. I didn’t have any cooking skills and Malfoy would just eat what I offered him. And I had a hell of craving for pasta salad, so…

I set to work savoring the satisfaction of thinking about something other than what happened this morning and my surprise guest. I took my time and it wasn’t until half past noon that I climbed upstairs to Malfoy’s quarters. I knocked vigorously at the door and waited.

I could hardly hear the footsteps from the other side but the door opened on a Lucius Malfoy who had, it seemed, traded the wild elegance of his prisoner status for the overwhelming elegance of the clothes he was wearing.

I hadn’t been entirely honest earlier in telling him the purpose of the wardrobe. It had been filled with muggles clothes. I kept aside my witch dresses, custom-made by a famous designer.

Malfoy had to wear a black shirt and fairly tight jeans. He also had a tie to go with it, which gave him an incredible presence. I though that seeing him in muggle clothes would break his image of a perfect little noblemen… I had no idea that somehow it would strengthen his image.

His hair was still wet from his shower and behind him I could see books and papers already spread out on the desk.

« Lunch is ready, » I told him, putting my thought back in place under his interrogative gaze.

He left the room and closed behind him before following me. Lucius Malfoy was walking around my house and was about to share my meal. Nothing could be more normal ! I took refuge in the kitchen, Malfoy on my heels. The silverware was already set on the square worktop surrounded by high stools on which I perched for each meal. I checked the cooking of the steaks I had started before I went up to notify him.

« Rare ? Fully cooked ? Medium rare ? » I asked him as I turned the steaks over.

« Rare, » he replied after a short silence, leaning against the door frame, arms folded watching me move.

I prevented myself from making a harsh remark about his taste for red meat. I took out his piece of meat and brought it to one of the plates already serves with a fresh salad which seemed in my humble opinion appetizing.

« Eat it while it’s hot, » I told him before going back to cooking my own steak.

He sat down on one of the stools and continued to watch me without touching his plate, his hands joined under his chin. After a few minutes I joined him, my piece of meat finally cooked until it's almost burnt. I glanced suspiciously at my… guest and then attacked my plate with appetite. He did the same with more restraint, although I felt that it weighed on him not to simply rush to the food.

I saw him close his eyes and smell a piece of meat before putting it in his mouth and savoring it. I could easily imagine that food in Azkaban was as tasteless as the lives of its prisoners.

I felt a twinge when I thought about the treatment they were receiving. Since Azkaban was no longer guarded by the Dementors, the executioners took on the job of guarding it. But the executioners were not sensitive souls and most of them were rather disturbed in their own way. I wasn’t surprised to see Macnair as a Death Eater when I saw the attitude of the others. It was even astonishing that so few executioners had joined the ranks of Voldemort, who offered fresh blood at will and gratuitous torture.

I looked at Malfoy and wondered what he had gone through there, as a traitor, a coward, hiding from his side in the name of love and not power. I was the only one who held his deed in esteem, though he ignored this fact. But that didn’t make up for his past mistakes.

I watched him eat without making a single remark about the meal, even seemed to enjoy it as if it were high gastronomy. He behaved like a perfect gentleman, pouring my glass before his every time his hand went to the bottle, standing upright and eating with extreme delicacy.

« Maybe I didn’t say it earlier but cooking is your territory too. If you’re hungry, come and serve yourself, make yourself something, make yourself at home. »

I didn’t realize my mistake until a smirk appeared on his lips. At his house… At his place there was an army of elf who took care of his every gastronomic desire at any time of the day or night.

« I don’t know how to cook, Mr Potter, » he said in a honeyed tone, delighting in my unease.

I answered nothing and cleared our two empty plates.

« But I’m not against learning. »

Surprised, I let go of the plates which shattered on the ground. A hoarse laugh rose behind me. With a wave of my hand, I cleaned up my mess and the laughter dried up.

« Magic without wand, mmh? » he murmured. « Quite remarkable. »

« Not as remarkable as Lucius Malfoy wanting to learn to cook, » I said in a blank voice as I pulled myself together and finished cleaning up.

He stood up and helped me taking our glasses to the sink. I finished by wiping the counter with a sponge and gave the man a hesitant look.

« Were you serious? » I asked.

« I haven’t really been in the spirit for jokes lately, » he said simply. « I have some work this afternoon but I’ll come back to you soon to learn. »

Then he left the kitchen, leaving me standing there. In a way, I wasn’t really surprised by his attitude. Azkaban had this ability to change a man. It had annihilated in Sirius all joy of life, whereas he had been a fundamentally positive person the rest of his life. He might even have been able to get up at the loss of his best friend if he hadn’t been unjustly sent to prison.

Thinking of Sirius made me shiver with pain and I moved my thoughts away as quickly as possible. I had just received his things a short while ago. Everything I’d inherited. His personal belongings, his estates, his money.

All of it. And i hadn’t been able to open a single suitcase. They were still lying in the living room, stored as if at any moment their owner was going away on a trip.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator Note:  
> This is the first time I’ve ever translated fiction into English. Since it’s not my mother tongue, I hope you’ll be lenient. Any constructive comments and advice are welcome.


	3. Sacrifice rhyme with Artifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTERS 🤍💜🖤 Educate yourself, don't stay still, do your best and take care of yourself.
> 
> Disclaimer: Well nothing new under the sun, nothing belongs to me except the twisted scenarios :D
> 
> A/N: Thanks a lot to all of you!I wish you a good reading in company of Lucius Malfoy!
> 
> T/N: I hope you like this chapter. And thank you if you take the time to write me comments. It gives me courage to continue this translation.
> 
> Stay Safe, Take Care and Enjoy !!

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

I had a billion question in mind for Malfoy and I couldn’t formulate any while he was under my roof. A movement outside the manor caught my eye and I rushed to the window. Malfoy’s elegant silhouette wandered through the park. I followed him but quickly lost sight of him. I shrugged my shoulder. He couldn’t leave anyway.

I reprimanded myself for a moment and then rushed out of the kitchen and walked with great strides towards my office, which offered a greater view of the park via the terrace in front of it.

I went out, taking care not to make too much noise with the French window. I looked for a few seconds and found Malfoy sitting nonchalantly on one of the benches in front of the pond in the shade of the weeping willow. His back was leaning against the armrest and one of his legs was stretched across the free surface of the bench while the other was pulled up against him.

His eyes were immersed in piles of scrolls resting on his thigh, looking intensely focused. His lips were moving to the rhythm of the sentences he was reading silently and every now and then a worried crease came to sit on his lips or frowning at his eyebrows.

I still couldn’t believe that it was the self-absorbed being I had come across so many times. Oh, he seemed no less full of himself but he seemed less rigid, bothered by something else which wasn’t linked to his destroyed reputation, which had already been ruined anyway.

There was no longer any advantage in maintaining appearances and he got mellowed by it and strangely more threatening. Because I could deal with the Malfoy I had known but this version was totally foreign to me and three people in the world must have seen him for what he was.

The only ones who, by the way, had given him credit. Severus, Narcissa and Draco. The opinion of the first two intrigued me. For if it wasn’t love that I had seen in Narcissa eyes when she was with him, it was a deep affection and a disconcerting complicity. As for Severus, what I had learned from the man had shown me that he had made mistakes that had allowed him to carefully select his acquaintances.

Lucius had always been one of them even though he was a Death Eater, despite the potionist's hatred for them. I wish I knew what made a man like that appreciate a man of that kind. But the only two who could have told me were dead already.

I sat on the warm stone of the terrace and stayed for a long time just like that, enjoying the warmth of this late summer. Every now and then I’d take a look at the man who was sucked into his papers. Suddenly a shadow came over me and I got out of my thoughts.

Malfoy shamelessly hid the sun from me, bundles of scrolls under his arm.

« I’m returning home now, you can stop watching me from afar, » he says to me like nothing.

I got up quickly and stuttered, « No, no, it’s nothing like that… »

« Yes, that’s very clear, » he cut me off with a lenient smile that looked more like mockery.

He left a little silence that bothered me even more.

« I’d like to borrow your owl if it’s possible, » he asked.

« Edgard? » I sneered and couldn’t help but laugh. « I hope you’re not in a hurry. »

I fell silent while he glanced at me with a meaningful look. i’d just made another mistake. Of course he was in a hurry… Like all those condemned to death.

« Yes, yes, no problem. » I made it up to him, tensely.

He smiled briefly and walked to the manor, leaving me alone again with discomfort. I had to stop being so clumsy. He had made an effort not to be unpleasant at the moment, well, if one omitted the fact that his past actions were unpleasant and weighed on every room he walked through.

I walked to the French window of my office and closed behind me. I let myself fall on my chair and crossed my hands on my stomach, pensive. I stayed like this for a long time, tapping my red carpet with my toes, which suddenly had a special appeal.

I jumped up and walked out of the office. I made my way upstairs in a hurry. I stood in front of Malfoy’s room and raised my fist to knock. I retracted my fingers before I did so, my mind fueling at a hundreds miles an hour.

Then I knocked. An « enter » emanated from inside the room and I opened the door slowly.

Malfoy didn’t even look up from his paperwork as I walked over the desk and into the seat in front of it. There was a long silence as he scratched with precise movement through the last words of his life. I tapped my fingers on the desk and he raised an annoyed eyebrow but he didn’t raise his head at me.

« Mr. Malfoy? » I asked.

He hung his quill in the air between two words and answered in a soft voice,

« Mr. Potter? »

I looked up at his mocking phlegm.

« I must know why. Why did you make this wish to spend the last days of your life in my house? »

He uttered a « Mmh » before finishing his sentence and putting a dot in it. He put his quill on his stand, grabbed his papers and arranged them by tapping them on the desk. He put them in a corner and finally, he laid his eyes on me, placing his hand under his chin as usual. I noticed that a light beard was beginning to take over his chin, making him look even more widely inaccessible.

« Because Narcissa asked me to. She seemed to have a high enough opinion of you to recommend that I spend my last days at your house rather than in Azkaban. »

« So this was your wife’s last wish? »

« Supported by mine, yes. That’s the only reason it passed through the court. Two weeks ago, they refused to place me with you, yet I supported her post mortem request with my own wish. Somehow she must have thought that I would find the necessary serenity with you. »

Something was missing. I couldn’t understand it. But he didn’t seem to want to add anything more.

« I just…i don’t know you, Mr Malfoy. I don’t like you either. And the feeling seems to be mutual, so why…? »

« It’s mutual, don’t worry. But we can make it work out in the best possible way for both parties. We’re not at war anymore, Mr Potter. And my wife seemed to think you would bring me something, though I don’t know what. »

« I don’t absolve myself of it, rest assured, Mr Potter. I acted as I could under pressure from a father who had been a notorious Death Eater before me. I’m not absolving myself of anything and I know I’ve made mistakes. »

« Deadly mistakes, yes! » I picked him up again, throwing half of his papers on the floor.

He jumped up and put his hands flat on the desk, leaning his body over me in a dominating attitude.

« Listen to me carefully because I won’t repeat it. I don’t have to justify my story to a brat. I never killed no matter what you think, no matter what you say, no matter what anyone tells you. I’ve never tortured. I turned down the side of light because I couldn’t afford to say « no » to Voldemort. I would have done so if it was only my life at stake but it wasn’t, » he whistled, seemingly in a mad rage.

I was breathless with his tirade.

« I’m doomed Potter, do you really think I’d lie? Use Legilimency on me and you’ll see. »

But I didn’t have to. Voldemort seemed to have left me with the gift of knowing when I was being lied to and I wasn’t. Instinctively, I was restraining it in my daily life but at the moment I was too doubtful to put it on the background. He didn’t lie and I felt feverish about it.

« What if it had to be done again…? » I murmured in a blank voice.

« Choosing this in-between saved my family, sullied my name, my soul and kept my son’s soul pure. I’ll do it again in a heartbeat. My child did not have to pay the price for my disloyalty to Voldemort. »

« You are vile, cruel, manipulative, what can you possibly say to that? » I breathed and I knew that the the listing was harsh… Cruel.

« I won’t deny it. I chose the monster in me when I chose the side of another monster even more powerful than mine. We all have one in us and you know it, Mr Potter. I can see it sometimes in your eyes. It haunts you. Voldemort still haunts you » he threw, his eyes fixed in mine.

I stepped back, in shock as if I’d been burned. I didn’t even dare to speak anymore. I had spent months hiding this persistent uneasiness, this murder that had split my soul in two, as Tom had done before me. And I felt closer to him than ever, unable to find my purity again. Deep down, I was no better than Malfoy. Hermione and Ron were deaf and blind to the slightest signal I could send. How did this man come to be…?

« And you are wrong to think that you are alike. I will not tell you that the act of killing isn’t the most despicable of all, for that would be lying to you. And even if Tom didn’t look like a man anymore, he was one. It would be to excuse and idealize human nature not to recognize him as one.

Voldemort, in fear of living a mortal life, chose death…And you, in accepting your death, chose life.

You bear the same power as he did, the same greatness and you’ve made something else out of it. Because there is no ready-made path for people like you. There are only two impulses that can animate your existence.

That of life and that of death. That of white magic and black magic. Eros and Thanatos. The balance that must be maintained at all costs. »

I left myself fall back to my chair, trembling like a leaf…

« Shut up, » I begged him. « Shut up, »

I felt the anguish rising within me, an existential anxiety which I had kept silent since I had discovered my monstrous alter ego. I looked up at the ceiling to hold back my tears.

« How do you know…? » I managed to articulate in a chopped voice.

« Because that fight you led in front of another man, every man experiences it inside himself. Wars aren’t a work of good against evil. They are a fight in the heart of every man. A choice.

Man or beast.

Love or hate.

Suffering or its avoidance.

Reality or illusion.

I chose the beast for love, Mr. Potter and i will choose it again and again, though it has brought me nothing but suffering. »

I remained silent, unable to look into his eyes. I was already shaken by the almost hypnotic intensity of his words.

« I felt my soul being torn apart, Mr. Malfoy. Do I really still have that choice you speak of ? »

« You have it and the mere fact that you doubt yourself tells me it’s already made. You are afraid of being bad which in itself is proof that you are not. Voldemort never asked himself that question, not even in the anguish of his nights so close to chaos. Remember… All life, magic itself, is a perpetual balance maintained between Eros and Thanatos. »

I was flabbergasted. A considerable weight seemed to be slipping from my shoulders. I felt sick, nauseous and guilty about a lot of things. And began to look at the man in a different light. Of course, that didn’t excuse his thoughts about the purity of blood and his financial support for Voldemort, which had enabled him to build up a real army.

Oh, and the way he’d treated Dobby, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and his attempted assassination on my little person.

« The Chamber of Secrets, did you know what was going to happen ? » I asked, finally daring to look up into his eyes.

It was bright but inflexible. As was his answer, « No, I don’t. I didn’t know what it was all about. No spell had revealed any darkness in that journal. But I had to get rid of it. I was under no circumstances to be associated with the name Tom Riddle at that time. »

« And since you hated Mr. Weasley, you knowingly endangered his youngest daughter… » I hissed.

« It was a mistake, I admit but I feared his return. I feared about everything. As I told you, I had no idea what would happen. I didn’t understand until much later and I did everything I could to remove Dumbledore from office and get the notebook back. By the time I was able to get Dumbledore fired, it was already too late. Only you, a twelve-year old kid, could stop the process. »

« What about your assignation attempt on me ? » I sniffled disdainfully.

« Which one ? » he raised with a cold smile.

« All of them! » I exclaimed.

« First, you can imagine that I wouldn’t have gone through the whole process in a school especially. I knew that the damned elf would stop me. But your arrogant face made me want to kill you that day. The second one at the Ministry… At no time did I touch your little person or any of your friends. I let the prophecy break and I was severely punished for it. »

« You…You willingly allowed the prophecy to be broken ? »

« Of course! » he replied curtly and I sensed that he still wasn’t lying.

« The last assassination attempt wasn’t one of them. You were lucky that those Snatchers who chased you down were under my orders. The only thing stopping them from letting you go was those idiots and Bellatrix. I couldn’t obviously betray the Lord.

I could only fail again and again by doing everything I could to make his anger fall on me and not on my wife or son. I let you go. Do you really think a bunch of young fools just out of school could have defeated three top wizards that easily ?

Narcissa and I held our blows. Draco pretended not to recognize you. I received exemplary punishment for that, once again. » he uttered that last sentence in a shrill voice, seeming to recall a particularly painful memory.

« I gave Severus information throughout our years together, protecting him as best I could while his cover threatened to blow at any moment. I knew his love for Lily and I knew he would never turn to the Lord after that night.

He was my friend at Hogwarts and I knew him better than anyone, in my humble opinion.

Don’t you think If I had been on the Lord’s side I would have turned him in at once ? » he continued.

He had known my mother, my father and my godparents. I tended to forget that fact and it made me feel even worse.

« For someone who didn’t wish to justify himself to me, I find you very talkative. »

« I no longer have time for platitudes and it’s important that you hate me on the basis of facts rather than chimeras born of the Weasley’s and the Order’s hatred of me, » he replied more calmly, casting a cryptic glance at me.

« Honestly ? I don’t know what to think anymore, » I murmured before breathing a dejected sigh.

« You have something to occupy your mind for a few days if I haven’t been lied to about your exceptional intelligence, » he ironically said and it almost snatched a smile from my face.

« You overestimate me. »

« I certainly do and I will probably give you an excessive honor by asking you to stop with your ‘Mr. Malfoy’. ‘Mr. Malfoy’ was my father and I would like to think about him as little as possible in my final days. Call me Lucius. »

I suddenly pale. I wasn’t sure that such familiarity would be beneficial.

« Breathe calmly and remember that I am not proposing to you, » he added in a monotone voice to my persistent silence.

« I…No, I don’t have a problem with that. Call me Harry, it might be better. »

I leapt to my feet and mumbled a few untidy sentences to which he replied with a condescending smile that seemed to call me a moron on a loop.

I ran away in a hurry. I almost broke my damn leg on the stairs and took refuge in the kitchen to get on with the preparation of the diner.

What I felt from him was such a dazzling sincerity and such love… How could there be so much love in such a dark character?

Since Voldemort’s death I retained this ability to detect lies but even more surprisingly, another ability had been added. The ability to feel love, to feel the bonds between the people around me, the strangers and the loved one. I could always feel what united them.

Of course, this didn’t show what they felt for me because I constantly put this ability behind solid barriers. But I didn’t need a gift to know that Hermione and Ron loved me sincerely, with all their hearts.

But I saw the love that emanated from me, like a unique component, flowing through my blood. I knew it was a gift, a beautiful magic, my mother’s magic.

Since my gift had revealed itself, I had never met anyone who radiated this as strongly as I did.

Until today. What emanated from Lucius was a love of stunning solidity. I couldn’t hate someone who radiated that. And yet I had despise the man deeply since we first met. And I had the strangely unsettling feeling that resentment had turned into something equally strong but totally opposite. It was as if in one fell swoop the coin had been flipped from heads to tails, revealing a facet of itself that I didn’t know.

_To be continued…_


	4. Reality rhyme with History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BLACKLIVESMATTERS 🤍💜🖤 Educate yourself, don't stay still, do your best and take care of yourself.
> 
> Stay Safe, Take Care and Enjoy !!

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

I got lost in the meanderings of a recipe for fried pork and the cooking of my rice. Then I started to compose small crème brûlées for dessert. I pampered those that were my favorites and let them cool down. Only then did I realize that I was being watched as I closed the door of my fridge.

Lucius was leaning against for the door frame and scrutinized me closely. I froze at such intensity in his eyes and gave him a questioning glance. At his silence I decided to break it off myself.

« I was going to call you for dinner. I have just finished it but that, you already know, » I smiled, tense.

He gave half a smile and walked fully into the kitchen. I saw him pointing at a cupboard with an interrogating look on his face and I knew he was asking me where the plates were. I nodded my head in shock and conformed it. I had to get used to seeing him so…strangely humain.

He grabbed the plates and silverware and began to set the table calmly, watching me wiggle my pork stir-fry with the corner of his eye.

I finally served us and we sat down in silence. I brought the first bite to my lips and I could only congratulate myself, it was a delight, not to brag.

« Where did you learn to cook ? » asked suddenly Malfoy.

I interrupted my fork halfway between my mouth and my plate. I put it down, a little embarrassed.

« My aunt and uncle taught me how to cook, » I grinned, half lying.

« Your uncle and aunt ? I didn’t know that Lily or James had any sibling, » he pointed out.

« Petunia is my mother’s Muggle sister, » I grumbled.

« You don’t seem to carry her in your heart. »

« Slowly, I see you coming with your speeches about the purity of blood, » I said immediately. « My uncle and aunt were horrible, all right. But not all Muggle people are like that! »

I froze when I heard what I had just revealed.

« Horrible ? What did they do ? » he asked, looking genuinely curious. « And i don’t blame the Muggles in any way. I just deplore the mixture of blood that weakens the magic core. »

« You know, there is some very interesting Muggle research on inbreeding. Wizards have escaped it for too long and when you see the madness that manifest itself in many Pure Bloods, you can allow yourself to doubt the merits of your pure marriages, » I said, deadly serious.

« This doesn’t exclude the fact that the mixture weakens the magical core. »

« So you have the choice between dying in a debauchery of madness accompanied by deformities that will soon appear or living with a weakened magical potential. personally, I don’t regret being half-blooded. I don’t want to end up like Bellatrix. Oh and see for yourself how weakened I have become by the Muggle-blood, » I added, roiling our two glasses with a movement of the hand, without any wand, without any spell.

He watched me do so with a thin smile on his face.

« We cannot risk the extinction of the wizards and that is an option we must consider. You’re just an exception. »

« An exception that will have powerful descendants that I hope will spread through various lineages, » I muttered, reflecting my desire to have children which has been present for several years now. « Moreover, children are born from Muggle couples, we will not be extinct. »

« Because they had a wizard or a cracmol in their ancestry. »

« Have you been able to verify this each time. » I asked.

« No, » he admitted.

« Then have faith. Magic gave birth to us, it will allow us to survive, » I answered.

He cast a scrutinizing glance at me, looking for a flaw in my unshakeable faith in out nature. 

« Strangely enough you have faith in human nature, you perceive with fitness but you do not apply this subtlety to your own people, » I added in a mid-voice.

He stared at me with such intensity that I clumsily dropped my fork on my plate.

« You evaded my question. »

« Which one ? » I asked innocently before chewing a piece of meat.

« Your Muggles. Why were they horrible ? »

I swallowed with difficulty and frowned for a short moment. He noticed the anxious movement and continued to stare at me inquisitively.

« They…they weren’t really loving, that’s all I can tell you, » I replied evasively.

I hated to dwell on my childhood. The cliché of the mistreated here was heavy to bear and yet it was my story. My past.

« What else ? »

« They weren’t models of humanity either. Look, I really don’t want to talk about it. It’s all over now and I’d rather not to think about it. There’s been water under the bridge ever since. I’m not a kid anymore. »

« Water under the bridge, hmm ? That’s not what your eyes betray, » he says in a low hoarse voice.

« You’re making me uncomfortable now, » I dare to say as I’m tapping my fingers on the table.

« That’s the point. Have they treated you badly, Harry ? »

My first name pronounced in a velvety tone left me breathless.

« Why are you so eager to find out ? »

« To understand you. To resolve you. »

« It’s someone other than me who bears the name Riddle, » I replied, my head boiling without knowing why.

« And yet you are far less transparent than he was. And I love riddles » he hovered.

« I’m not one, I assure you. There’s noting to solve, » I replied.

There was silence.

« Why do I have the feelings that you have unmasked me in one look and that you’re only having fun checking your allegations now ? » I suddenly dared to ask in a calm voice when my gaze must have been the opposite of serene.

« It’s for you to guess. » he answered as he rose to his feet and began to clear away our silverware.

I followed him without much motivation and took the creams out of the fridge. I placed them in front of me and explained the principle of crème brûlées more to fill the silence than to make him listen to me.

« It’s a French speciality. The principle is to brun the top of the cream which gives if you succeed, a caramelized taste.

He approached and leaned slightly over my shoulder to watch me take out my wand. I pointed it at the first one and had to rely on treasures of concentration to be able to carry out the spell. He was half a head over me, which was enough to make his breath tickle my neck, bent as he was. It was highly unsettling and I hadn’t learned to be in control of myself when using magic, I would probably have pushed him angrily.

« And there it was! » I said proudly as I watched the satisfactory result.

I sat down at the table gain and brought a bite to my lips. I enjoyed the contrast between the freshness of the cream and the caramelized sugar above.

Malfoy stood nonchalantly leaning against the worktop and seemed to enjoy the dessert as well. His smile said « it’s a delight » and his eyes denied it. Probably out of pride. I let out a quiet laugh when I saw this and concentrated on my own cream, which I scrapped off every last trace of the ramekin.

With a wave of my wand, I let the dishes wash themselves. One of the many advantages of magic. I’d done enough at the Dursley house to last a lifetime.

Lucius retired and I lingered in my study. I fiddled with the letter carrying the Ministry seal. Funestar and Moroz had both died in the war and Rockwood had passed to the enemy also losing his life.

Three Unspeakables had left three vacant positions. At least two. The Unspeakables being counted in each generation between two and three…

I hadn’t told it to anyone but Kingsley had offered me one of the jobs even though he couldn’t tell me what was expected of me in this profession.

I only knew that the notes of the Unspeakable would only be visible to the new appointees and that a spell prevented anyone other than the future Unspeakable from seeing them.

I also knew that it wasn’t Kingsley who had chose men but that my name magically papered on his files. The Unspeakables had apparently always been mysteriously named.

Quite honestly, I wasn’t sure I wanted to go back to the Department of mysteries. But it was my only chance to find out what had really happened to Sirius behind that veil. It was also an obligation since from the moment my name had appeared I had been associated with the department in a unique and lethal way. And refusing to take up my duties not only meant dying but also closing the Department of mysteries for a hundred years. This has already happened nearly two centuries ago and the irregularities in the magical flow had been catastrophic.

For the time being, I had to study astronomy and the history of magic to catch up, not really having attended Hogwarts. But it was necessary for an Unspeakable to bu up to date with these subjects.

I décide to put aside my classes for tonight judging that my day had been quite busy with information. I went upstairs to bed seeing that the lights were still on in Malfoy’s apartments. I went back to mine, right next door and slipped into my sheets.

My night was disturbed by a strangely realistic dream.

_I walked down a corridor very similar to an old palace, close to what Antiquity had been able to do in terms of architecture. My pace was brisk but the dry clashing of my footsteps that should have reached me, was muffled. As if the sound was reaching me through an opaque veil. I crossed an alley of statues that seemed strangely animated. The scenery was extremely impressive and familiar._

_I turned sharply at an intersection and suddenly hit something. My shoulder throbbed and I looked up at what had pushed me. Just in time to see an extremely elegant looking young man who also turned to find out who was responsible for the collision._

_His long brown hair was flapping with hips as he walked away without a word, staring intently at me. A grey, profound and lively look that called for the image of another man to be superimposed on him._

_For a fraction of a second, his hair turned almost white blond and his face took on even more aristocratic features._

_Then the effect ceased and I could only observe the young dark-haired man turning away, moving forward with a brisk gait almost running._

_I didn’t know him at all, I could swear… Then how could I explain the melancholy that gripped me ? How could I explain that I watched him leave with the feeling of having known him before ?_

Nostalgia made me wake up in a startle from this lucid dream. And only then did I notice that tears were flowing over my cheeks. An immeasurable tiredness seized me and I fell unconscious again in my sheets.

I came back to myself in the morning with a strange feeling of unreality. As if I had just woken up in a dream. An unpleasant abyss as the sun twisted my eyes. I forgot to close my curtain last night, too disturbed by the arrival of…Lucius Malfoy.

That’s where the feeling of unreality came from. That and the strange dream of that night, though it hadn’t been a nightmare, was sure to haunt me.

I got up and made the effort to put on a tank top in addition to my black jogging. I ran one hand through my messy hair and quickly refreshed my face.

I took a light step down the hall stairs and went into the kitchen. Coffee had been made by the smell but there was no trace of the coffee maker.

I glanced around in the living room to find out where Malfoy had taken my unfortunate life-saving coffee maker. I glanced at the huge clock that only showed eight o’clock in the morning.

I grumbled as I wandered for several minutes through the rooms on the first floor to my office, from which I had a view of the terrace.

There I saw Malfoy with an undisguised surprise quietly sipping a coffee. He was sitting nonchalantly, his legs stretched out and crossed on a chair facing own.

He had one elbow resting on the wrought-iron outdoor table and was still reading documents.

I could feel the floor liquefying under my feet. Without a word, I had the feeling that my point of gravity was strangely attached to this man and that the earth was tilting off taxis. Without understanding. I had reached the point where I was tiring myself.

I opened the patio door and he didn't react, not moving an inch. I went out barefoot, savoring the warmth already installed by the gentle sun that warmed the air in the early morning. I let myself fall on one of the remaining chairs, not far from him. I noticed that he had taken care to bring two cups, sugar, jam, butter, and toast. Everything had been magically kept at the right temperature.

I was stunned. So even the shackles of the Ministry weren't holding him back ? How powerful was he ? I knew nothing of him except his edifying career as a Death Eater. Few wizards were able to practice magic without a wand, and Malfoy never seemed to be one of them, so what ? Had he concealed his true potential so as not to overshadow Voldemort ? Or had Voldemort used that power for his own ends ? Suddenly my eyes lit up... The Mark of Darkness was pumping out the Death Eater's energy to feed Voldemort. He must have regained most of his potential by the time the Dark Lord died… which means just recently.

« I'm not the only one who knows a thing or two about wand-less magic, » I muttered.

He remained silent and smirked, his eyes lost on his file filled with hopeless paperwork.

« Good morning to you, too, » he greeted me after a while as I poured myself a decent cup of coffee.

I would need at least that to get me out of my drowsiness.

« You're up early. »

« An old habit from the war, » I replied half-voiced, a little grumpy. « And I also forgot to close my curtains. »

He laughed a little and glanced at the park, still silent, just covered in dew. I was well aware that this corner of Scotland was a piece of Paradise. I knew that my father had lived there for a time with his parents. Its sentimental value was equal to the beauty of the place.

I made two toasts and spread them generously. I dropped two sugars into my coffee and bent over to reach the spoon left in Malfoy's cup. He perceived my gesture and finally turned a neutral glance at me. Then, slowly his lips hemmed with a forgiving smile.

« Take it, I don't use it anymore, » he said, and I grasped the spoon, satisfied.

I remained silent, enjoying this moment of intense peace that I hadn't felt for a long time. I hadn't woken up in months to join someone for a quiet breakfast. I appreciated the fact that he seemed to be waiting for me and it was strangely... warm.

Respectful, he waited until I finished my breakfast to get up and retire, taking most of our cutlery with him. I cleared out the rest several minutes later, still enjoying the sun's rays on my skin, eyes closed, comfortably tucked into my chair.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Question: So this dream Harry's having? Any weird theories? xD  
> I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be really weird, I warned you ! There will be a "mythological" contribution coming from my sick brain so you already have the right to fill your reviews with pills...xD 
> 
> In short, I say no more!
> 
> T/N: Don't forget a little review, it gives me the strength to continue and I love to share with you! :)


	5. Malediction rhymes with Acceptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> I promise, I didn't drink while writing the chapter! I've embroidered a lot and I've picked up a lot of stuff from mythology and HP's universe ^^ 
> 
> So it's a big mix that I hope will be clear! I know it's a big digest of information so if you have any questions, don't hesitate ! We're getting into something a bit philosophical-spirituo-mythological xD.  
> But since we never talk about the origin of magic, religion and stuff like that in books, well I made something of my own!
> 
> But don't worry, it's the romance that comes first, like in all my fiction ;). 
> 
> T/N:  
> It would be cool if you could take the time to leave a kudos and a little comment if you like the story.  
> I must admit that every time I take the time to translate, I get a little depressed because of the little exchange between us...
> 
> Voilà! Let's start this new chapter now! I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy! and don't forget to check the notes at the end for more informations!
> 
> #BLACKLIVESMATTER🤍💜🖤

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

I ran upstairs and took a quick shower before putting on some casual clothes. I walked to my desk and dropped into my chair. I took my head in my hands and tried to untangle the Astronomy classes that I had never really listened to before. I had to be able to know every damn planet with no less than twenty constellations.

Someone knocked on my door and I mumbled an « hmm ?" sound. Malfoy walked into my domain and carefully observed the rather red-colored décor made of wood. A huge bookcase was set up all over the wall behind me, and a statue of each of the founders reigned in every corner of the room, looking down on whoever ventured into the center. I hadn't really touched the decor of the place, being satisfied with the mansion where my family had lived as it was. Somehow, I had the impression that I was living with them, in their footsteps.

The Lord's gaze lingered on the collection of objects behind a window. It hung the Stone of Kali, kept preciously on a tiny cushion. It was a very powerful magic annihilator, pumping the sorcerer's magic to the point of weakening. It would only restore full power hours later. A real sucker, in other words. Very useful though.

« I'm bored, » he said simply as I looked up at my visitor.

In the meantime, he dropped with rare elegance into the chair in front of my desk. He glanced at my lectures as I stared at him with round eyes. I put the few pages I had on the desk, flat on the desk, and put them back on my desk.

« Ah, so in... Malfoyian, boredom is the common translation for "here! What if I go and bother poor Harry Potter ?"» I asked, putting down my glasses, which were only used for reading and for tasks requiring special visual concentration.

He smiled sincerely and confirmed with a look that I considered haughty.

« Astronomy lessons...? he noted as he grasped one of my note sheets from my Hogwarts school days. Good heavens, your handwriting is mediocre. How do you manage to read your own writing ? »

I heard the mocking intonation and the deliberate use of a Muggle expression that must have grazed his mouth.

« It's the very principle of notes. Write badly enough so that no one but yourself can read it back, » I replied softly.

Hermione had even forced on the legs of flies for a few years to prevent us from copying on her without permission. Somehow, I think it flattered her ego a little to see us crawling to get her to agree to help us. I smiled at the thought.

« Why are you studying astronomy when you are clearly not interested in the subject ? » he said, waving a paper like it was a rag.

« Clearly ? » I said in a suspicious tone.

« What you've noted here is false. The three stars of Orion's belt are Mintaka, Alnitak and Alnilam and not... Mantraka, Alnita and Elniam. And the constellation on the outskirts of Orion is called Eridan, which is a very beautiful constellation, by the way. »

I turn pale suddenly and grasp my paper. For someone who was complaining about my handwriting, he was quick to decipher it in terms of spotting my mistakes.

« I must have been... somewhere else, I justified by thinking that I wasn't really lying. »

« You should know all these stars from having spent your astronomy classes in the moon, » he ironically said, and it made me laugh.

« Your joke sucked, but thanks for trying! Can I ask how you know all this about astronomy ? »

He didn't get up and smiled more beautifully.

« I had astronomy classes, just like you, » he explained, looking at me as if I were a complete idiot.

Which I was, no doubt about it.

« Wait, you mean you remember all your classes at Hogwarts ? »

« I have an excellent memory for the things I enjoy. And stop implying that my age is so advanced that it seems unlikely I'll remember my years at school, » he says with a wry smile.

I knew he was just under forty, which in itself wasn't really old for a wizard. I tried to hide my embarrassment and dazed look. He had a sigh halfway between annoyed and amused. Then he got up and stood behind me.

« Take another scroll, » he commanded me.

I did it without flinching, undecided as to what he was going to do. He grabbed the scroll and armed himself with my pen, which he held in the most elegant manner I had ever seen. I called myself mentally a fool. Of course, he was a Malfoy after all. I watched him smear the sheet of dots more or less thickly before connecting them together until they formed a constellation.

« Harry, this is Orion. At least that's the name we've known him by since the Greeks named him that.Orion was a giant, a hunter who was said to have the power to kill any animal. He was as beautiful as he was arrogant and violent. He was always bragging, probably rightly so, about how he defeated fierce creatures. Legend has it that Zeus turned him into a cluster of stars after being stung by a scorpion from Hera who was annoyed by his pride. Hera granted the scorpion, the tiny animal that had allowed him to humiliate Orion, to exist in the Milky Way so that their fight would never end. But Zeus, desiring to protect Orion one last time, made the constellation of Scorpio set west of the horizon just as Orion rises in the east. So that Scorpio could never again reach the Hunter. »

I stayed breathless for a moment as his voice, soft and calm, captured my attention more than years of astronomy.

« Take notes, » he said. I'm not going to repeat all this ten times. »

« Are you really going to help me ? » I whispered, bewildered.

« Don't make me change my mind, » he threatened.

I quickly grabbed another scroll and wrote down the name of the constellation at the top, in capital letters. I scribbled down the information he had already given me. He stood behind me, so close that I could feel his warmth behind my back. I stiffened up and he backed away, not knowing if it was my reaction that made him do it.

« Orion is one of the best known constellations, and for good reason, it is one of the most ancient constellations. The Egyptians are said to have built the pyramids of Giza as an earthly echo of Mintaka, Alnilam and Alnitak, the stars making up Orion's belt. »

I listened to him attentively, noting every detail he gave.

« Does Greek and Roman mythology have a direct relationship with wizards ? » I asked, thinking back to my History of Magic classes, which went back to the origins of magic in ancient times. « We talk about Gods, pantheons, characters with superhuman abilities... All that sounds very "wizardish", doesn't it ? Is our origin divine or are we at the origin of this Pantheon ? And so the... divine as the Muggles know it would come from us. »

He nodded halfway, assimilating my question, and explained,

« We are from the divine in a certain way. Or call it what you will. We come from two forces; Eros and Thanatos, which together form Magic. Magic was a unique entity until it was split by two wizards. Since the dawn of time, Magic has existed, governing our people and granting us powers beyond all human or earthly limits. It is admitted that the very first known wizards were in fact those mythological deities that still fascinate the Muggles today. Their power was immeasurable and their existence became a myth and then a somewhat vague legend, told by historians who no longer really believe in them.»

He stopped for a moment, stamping his arms crossed, his eyes fixed in mine. I hung on his lips, silent as ever.

« The truth is that the very first emperors of the magical world came to us from those remote times, » he said. « At that time, power was divided in two, and there were always two rulers, because it was believed that tyranny could be avoided in this way. The most famous were the first, Erebus and Hyperion. Darkness and Light. The Dark Night and the Sun. The Shadow and the Burning Heart. Their reign was prosperous until the betrayal of Erebus, who preferred to be worshipped as a god by humans rather than remain hidden. He thus became the first known black mage. Even now magic bears the stigma of his actions, he who had punished every wizard who, out of love for the Muggles, opposed him. Only Hyperion was able to oppose him until his death at the hands of Erebus himself. It is said that their battle weakened the entire wizard people as they drew on magic to kill each other. Erebus, by killing Hyperion, died of grief shortly afterwards, causing distortions in the very heart of Magic. He had ruled over Death and Hyperion ruled over Life. »

I didn't interrupt him and let him take a break, welcomed. His eyes were absent, lost in the haze, a strange smile on his lips.

« No wizard has ever been more powerful than these two High Kings, elevated to the rank of gods even among wizards, » he breathed in a soft voice. « Their death has left deep scars in the balance of our world. They divided Magic in two, separating the force of life, Eros, and the force of death, Thanatos, as two distinct entities, creating an unfathomable abyss between white and dark magic. Each of the most powerful wizards, who were supposed to restore balance, were reminded of this battle, the echo of which still resounds through time. It's like a... a curse on our people. The most compelling examples are all over our history. Merlin and Morgana. Godric and Salazar. Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Each of them were destined to strike a deal, restore the balance between dark and white magic. Not in battle, but in "forgiveness" and total acceptance. They obviously failed because "good" won every time, believing that this was the solution. But as long as the "good" wins through war, the balance will always be broken. As long as white magic has the upper hand over dark magic, the world will know only a fragile peace. The Ancients spoke of a cycle. Each century is a repetition of a cycle in the heart of which we relive the ancient battle. A cycle that it is up to us to change or let it repeat itself. »

I grew pale listening to his story, as if I was living through his words the destruction that these two wizards had brought about.

« How is it that I didn't know all this ? I mean... they tell us about it in class but so little... I didn't even know their names! »

« Because the Ministry censors the knowledge that you must or must not have access to. We've always feared that history would repeat itself, that once again mere sorcerers, no matter how powerful, would be elevated to the rank of gods. That's why they fear you, just as they feared Voldemort, » he explained, looking at something new. « The Ministry's oldest prophecy is based on the claim that Erebus and Hyperion will once again be incarnated and that their choices will determine the future of all magic. The choice of destruction or construction. They will do or undo. There is no other alternative. And every wizard senses the tipping point upon which we are now standing. This prophecy points to our century, which explains the tensions around the world. »

« You believe all this, don't you ? » I said breathlessly.

« Don't you ? »

« I don't know. It's true that everything has been... unstable for many years, many centuries, even according to the history of the Wizard people. Dementors come out of nowhere, new creatures appear, the rift between dark and white magic is widening, and the climate of mistrust hasn't calmed down at all. We're still on the warpath while we've got a glimmer of peace. »

« And what do you think this is due to ? »

« I don't know. »

« The imbalance we're experiencing must be annihilated or reinforced. This will be the last time the choice is offered, and it will be decisive. Either the balance will be maintained for the next few centuries, or one or the other magic will take over the other and Magic will gradually disappear from our universe . Neither can exist without the other. »

« And you think it will depend on... Ancient wizards who have been missing for thousands of years and are expected to incarnate in this century ? »

« The oldest prophecy in the Mystery Department is named after them... as well as mine. I was able to hold it in my hands that day when we came face to face in the Ministry, » he said slowly, surveying my reaction.

There was a silence during which I watched in awe, and then he added:

« She... was named after me and another that a charm prevented me from reading. »

« Are you serious ? » I asked, my eyes wide open.

« I am serious. »

« But she was mistaken, since you are going to die, what did she say ? »

« See for yourself, » he said, giving me access to a memory that he brought to the surface.

I stared at him for a moment and concentrated. My mind touched his and the memory came over me. There was almost nothing there, just that sphere which was even brighter than the sphere which I had been able to hold and which contained the prophecy about Voldemort and me. A voice, made powerful by the power of an infinite echo, said,

> _"I've come to seek you from the depths of the distant universe where we have met so many times. I come for you from the darkest hours of the night when my Darkness suffocates you. I have come to find you from those eternities spent dreaming of a more beautiful light than yours. I come from acts of repentance, from forgiveness granted to my filthy soul. I come, sailing on the stars that you made to bloom for me in the garden of the cosmos. And I promise you, I will no longer devour any sun to hope to shine, I will hang my soul to yours to hear reason until your Burning Heart consumes me »._

Several minutes after the voice was silent and the memory faded away, I still heard the echoes of these words which resounded in a very singular way in my spirit, twisting my belly. I let go of my quill, grabbing my head in my hands.

« And do you understand anything about it ? » I finally articulated.

« It is a promise, a promise of redemption, an apology too, the answer to which will only be revealed to that other person concerned by the Prophecy. A promise from Erebus, the Darkness, to Hyperion. These words are relatively famous, but their answer has never been revealed. Not even to me, even though my name is written on this prophecy. »

« But why you ? What does this cycle have to do with you ? »

« I do not know. »

« The only black mage in this century was Voldemort and he died, another cycle should have been fulfilled, right ? » I said, frowning.

« And yet it wasn't. Everything remained the same. Even if the balance wasn't restored, white magic often prevailed in the examples I've given you. So Morgana was defeated by Merlin and the Wizard's World experienced an era of peace. The same thing happened with Grindelwald and Dumbledore and peace, though short-lived, came. Then there was Voldemort and you. Goodness prevails, so why doesn't peace prevail ? Why is there still such a preponderance of the Dark Arts in the air ? »

I was thinking slowly as he wanted to lead me to only one answer.

« Because the war of this century wasn't about Voldemort or me. It wasn't about us in this century, it was about you and... ...someone else. But how, I don't understand... You should be powerful... Much more. »

« You underestimate me, Mr. Potter. Greatly. And I would overestimate myself thinking that this new cycle will come to fruition since I'm going to die in a few days. Then my glowing counterpart is no longer so important...»

I paused for a moment and Lucius continued his improvised lecture as if nothing had happened. The morning passed very quickly and I found myself sucked up by his words to the point of forgetting the hour. Again, the strange feeling of a resonance between us left me pensive and unsettled. How can I explain it ? I feel connected, in the gentlest, most devastating way possible. Not as I'd been connected to Voldemort, to whom I'd only been connected by death and hatred.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> I think you all have a little bit of an inkling as to what's next, but hey! xD You also understand why I didn't connect it to the other chapter, because your head would have exploded. Mine almost exploded when I was writing whereas it was my fantasy...So yours...oO
> 
> MORE INFO: What I put on Orion is true, at least it's one of the versions! Same for the stars Mintaka, Alnilam and Alnitak! The pyramids of Giza would really have been built in echo to Orion's harness formed by these three superb stars!
> 
> Otherwise, Erebus is an infernal deity associated with darkness and chaos. Hyperion is, for some, a Primordial God associated with the Sun itself!
> 
> Eros is the personification of love, desire and life, born of abundance (Poros) and lack (Penia). Often opposed to Thanatos, the personification of Death. Freud used it for his psychoanalysis works by associating Eros with a life impulse, namely the sexual impulse, desire (yes, good Freud not talking about sex, it's weird, so there you go), and Thanatos with a death impulse (consciousness of our finality, and morbid fears.) It's very very interesting, I advise you to study these subjects since these impulses indeed govern the human psyche! 
> 
> These two impulses mark out our life :) Well here I made a magic mix of it xD
> 
> Now I'll stop bothering you with mythology/psychology haha! But at least you have the news!
> 
> On that note, I'll see you soon !  
> Lot of Love,  
> Jelyel.
> 
> T/N:  
> OMG!! These last two chapters have been really difficult to translate. I had to search for the English version of the information given by Lucius. Some of the words were... horrible to find, the way the sentences were constructed. I was afraid I wasn't clear in my explanations...  
> at least I hope I was clear! Tell me what you think, please! And constructive criticism are welcome!


	6. Prophecy rhymes with Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N:  
> It would be cool if you could take the time to leave a kudos and a little comment if you like the story.  
> I must admit that every time I take the time to translate, I get a little depressed because of the little exchange between us...
> 
> Voilà! Let's start this new chapter now! I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> #BLACKLIVESMATTER🤍💜🖤

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

« I think that's enough for today, » he said softly, looking at the clock which was already indicating half past twelve.

I looked at it, bewildered, as if the clock would suddenly turn back.

« I didn't see the time go by at all, » I muttered, as I put away the many scrolls filled with the information that Malfoy had given me.

I rose to my feet, my hands stained with the ink that had escaped from my quill under the furious rhythm of the Lord's flow. He put his hands together and cracked his fingers distractedly, drawing a disgusted look from me. He replied with a devastating smile punctuated by a sinister cracking of his last fingers.

I left the room and hurried to the kitchen. Only now did I realize how hungry I was. But a delicious aroma was already rising from the room and I entered happily.

« Hello Creepy! I had forgotten that you were on service today! » I said when I saw the little elf who was busy on the stove, perched on the footboard I had provided for him.

« Good morning, Harry Potter, sir! A gratin dauphinois is already on the table with its meat in sauce. Some of the vegetables are still cooking. For dessert, Creepy has made you a tiramisu. »

I opened my eyes, under the announcement of the meal. He had outdone himself. His cooking skills were usually quite impressive, but now, with the delicious smell... I guessed he probably wanted to welcome Malfoy in his own way. If he knew how Malfoy felt about elves... Well... it probably wouldn't make much difference.

« Hello, sir, Creepy is delighted to meet you, » he suddenly bowed, and I turned to see Malfoy take over the kitchen.

He glanced at the elf dressed in garish colors. I guessed that he would probably ignore the elf superbly and I gave him a murderous, threatening look. He gave a tight smile.

« Nice to meet you too... Creepy, » he said in a smooth tone.

The little house elf didn't seem to perceive the irony distilled in his words and jumped for joy.

« Harry Potter's friends are always so good to Creepy! »

I quietly approached Malfoy and gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs as he was about to reply sarcastically, according to the sarcastic curl of his lips.

« If you harm him in any way, if you hurt him even morally or out of lack of respect, I shall make your stay a living hell, » I whispered threateningly. « Creepy is at home here and he is your host as much as I am, is that clear ? »

« Clear, » he replied with a grimace and a hand to his ribs.

The grimace hadn't been simulated, and I noticed that the pain was still present throughout the entire meal. We listened with a distracted ear to Creepy's enthusiastic babbling. Malfoy wasn't an example of politeness, but at least he wasn't unpleasant, and Creepy even seemed to have a very high opinion of him at the end of the meal as we helped him clear away our cutlery.

Creepy withdrew and we went to the terrace with a plate of tiramisu. I sat down and enjoyed the dessert, which was just as good as the meal, absolutely divine. Malfoy did the same in a more measured way. He didn't say a word and got up as soon as he had finished, hardly enjoying the sweetness of the early afternoon.

I got up shortly after him. I had to check something. I climbed upstairs and came into Malfoy's room without even knocking. He was standing by the window with his hands clasped behind his back in a very contemplative attitude. He turned to me with a piercing look in his eyes.

« Please come in, Mr. Potter, » he said in a smooth voice, annoyed at my sudden appearance.

« Take your clothes off, » I said abruptly.

« I beg your pardon ? » he asked, really astonished.

« Take off your shirt, now. »

« May I ask why ? »

« Just do it. »

He rolled his eyes to the sky and turned away from me, focusing again on the park, visible from the window.

« Don't be childish, don't make me take it off myself. »

« But do, » he purred, throwing a charming look over his shoulder.

He turned away immediately, missing the very nice poppy red that reached my face. I pulled myself together and pointed my wand at him.

« Put away your wand, you know it won't work. You will try to take off my shirt and I will hold it without a wand and in an hour we will be there again. »

I abdicated, knowing that he was perfectly right. He finally turned to me and, with a neutral gaze, unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt in a quick and precise movement. He certainly wasn't aware of the embarrassment this caused me, as he gradually revealed his alabaster torso, still finely muscled despite being in prison.

Then I quickly lost heart as I saw the deep, still raw lesions, scars and bruises appear.

« Don't feel pity, don't apologize on behalf of these dogs, don't get angry, don't be disgusted, don't be sad either. In a way, these wounds are deserved. »

I gently raised my gaze to his, taking my eyes away from his wounds.

« I apologize on my own behalf for the elbow I had given you earlier, » I said, simply offering a sincere smile when my heart wasn't in it.

« Apology accepted. »

« Why did you change your mind and show it to me ? »

« Because you wouldn't have left me alone until you saw with your own eyes what you already suspected anyway. »

I left the room without another word and headed to my apartments. I grabbed a first-aid kit and went back to Malfoy's quarters, who was still standing in front of the window. I walked to his bed, which had been made with great care. I sat on the edge and called out to him:

« I'm not very good at astronomy, but I know a thing or two about disinfectants, bandages and other Muggle techniques. »

He smiled and looked at me, seeming to weigh the pros and cons. Then he sat down beside me and I was already rummaging through my equipment. I took out some disinfectant and soaked some compresses. I applied them as gently as I could to the raw wounds. I mumbled vague excuses, forced to apply more pressure while avoiding the slightest skin-to-skin contact. Already the closeness between us made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

He didn't flinch once, not even when I touched the edges of a worryingly colored bruise on the ribs to make sure there wasn't one that was cracked or worse. The contact stiffens me and if he sees it, he says nothing. I pursed my lips, disillusioned. His body was a battlefield. That prisoners endure that was outrageous.

The marks were fine, calculated to pass over precise points to prevent him from bleeding to death while doing as much pain as possible. They only touched his torso, so that there were no visible marks except if he took off his shirt.

« There, I did what I could, » I said, finishing a bandage on a wound that was wider than the others.

« I thank you, » he replied mid-voice, his gaze lost in the haze.

« If... you want to express yourself... on this or if I should do anything to ensure that this garbage of guards is punished, let me know, » I added with clenched teeth, while I was already planning to say a few words to Kingsley, who was no doubt unaware of the treatment inflicted on the prisoners.

The magical Department of Justice was so corrupt, the war having been politically recuperated and barely contained by Kingsley's arrival as Minister. His powers had been greatly reduced, as the population felt that for too long the Ministers of Magic had held too much power in their hands. I could only agree, but if the next step was to place those powers in the hands of the scum who had stormed the Wizenmagot... Only Amelia Bones, unstoppable and upright, was left to raise the bar. But she was the only one...

« Don't do it. Don't ruin your reputation defending a condemned man. You still have the use of it. »

« Use for what…? » I mumbled.

I stood up and abandoned Malfoy, waiting for no answers. I had quite a few things to take care of this afternoon. I went through my room to put on a witch's robe and walked down the hall, straight to the fireplace. I grabbed the powder and said in a clear voice, « Office of the Minister of Magic. »

Immediately, the green flames enveloped me and several different living room decorations passed by before Kingsley's office stabilized in front of me. He was startled when he saw me rising from the fireplace.

« Merlin Almighty! I should never have given you access to that office! »

He had knocked over his inkwell and glared at me.

« I need to speak to you, it's urgent. »

« That's what you've been telling me every day for three months, barging into my office unannounced. »

« When is Draco's trial ? »

« That's what you've asked me every day for the past three months too. I have no right to tell you, » he says painfully. « And by that I mean that if I tell you, they're able to move up the date. And I suspect they gave me a bad one anyway. I'm not invited to the trials, obviously. »

« You must have some way of knowing, Kings ? » I squeaked.

« Yes, but not without putting the only viable member of the Wizenmagot in trouble. »

« Do it. A job isn't worth a life! I scream as I lay my hands flat on his desk. »

He looked right through me and nodded imperceptibly. He said nothing and left me to calm myself. I let myself fall into the chair, facing him. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

« Sorry, Kings'. I'm a bit on edge, » I apologized.

« I guess you've got a lot on your mind, » he said, giving me an insistent look.

I knew immediately what he meant.

« No, I just... I'm rather surprised, he's not an unpleasant guest, » I whispered, astonished to hear myself say these words.

Kingsley didn't seem surprised, but rather worried.

« I know what you're thinking, » I anticipated.

« Oh, really ? » he said innocently.

« You think he's deliberately acting this way to lull my suspicion and that I should be on my guard. Have no fear, I am careful and... I feel nothing evil coming from him, no lies. »

« There's always been a flaw in your ability to sense lies. The same as Voldemort’s, » he murmured. « You don't lie when you just don't tell everything, Harry. »

I'd grown rigid at the mention of Voldemort and any connection to me. But he was right. Lying by omission was undetectable unless you asked the right questions and provoked the right answers. But in this game, against Malfoy, I was certain to lose.

« I know… » I whispered, my eyebrows furrowed. « But I feel like... I want to believe that he's not all bad. I could even see it in Tom Riddle, and I see it in him too. I see the light that he's snuffed out by terrible deeds and I can't help but… »

« Being lenient. You're quick to forgive, Harry. It makes you a wonderful person but it also makes you an easy target. »

I lowered my head. I knew all about it. I forgave everything because I had selfishly understood that it wasn't the people I was mad at that it was hurting. It hurt me. Resentment, hatred, anger... Those emotions were unbearable and they consumed me from the inside if I let them. We were always the only victims of our inability to forgive, we were our own executioners.

« About that, » I said with renewed composure. « He has marks, Kingsley. Torture marks on his torso. He may be manipulative, but he didn't do this to himself. The Azkaban jailers seem to be taking some liberties. »

« Again, Harry, I'm doing everything I can to bring down the Wizenmagot, but they're clinging to their place and it's hard to get them out. They've got contacts everywhere, they're putting pressure on members of staff with a troubled past. They have all the sensitive files of the war under their thumb. »

« I'm sure you'll find a way, » I told him in a deeply assured voice. « And if you do find a way, and you need my support, you know where I live… »

I got up and he followed my movement.

« I'll let you know about little Malfoy, » he said to me with a sorry grimace.

I reached out my hand and he grabbed it. He squeezed it tightly and then drew me into a strong and brief embrace which I gave him back. He pulled me back with a smile and I withdrew, transplanted, a little more serene. Kingsley was a righteous and just person, he wouldn't let a third Malfoy be unjustly condemned.

I didn't go back to the manor directly. I felt a force preventing me from landing where I wanted to land, trying to push me away. I concentrated and forced the spell, relocating it immediately afterwards so as to leave no trace of my passage. I landed abruptly in a setting I would have liked to avoid for the rest of my life. The cold and damp walls of Azkaban surrounded me, and a jailer came at once to meet me, as kind as a prison door, if I may use the pun.

« What do you want ? » he asked me, looking unwieldy and protruding at least two heads above my head when I wasn’t a dwarf.

I looked at him disdainfully up and down, my hand on my wand feeling itchy.

« Are you alone on the patrol today ? » I asked politely.

« That's not your problem. What d'you want ? »

I scanned his mind and found that he was indeed alone.

« I'm here to see Draco Malfoy. »

« You can't d'that. Ministry order. »

« The Ministry sent me, you fool, » I said, searching my pocket.

Thinking I was about to pull out a permit, he wasn't suspicious when I pointed my wand at him whispering a discreet "imperio". Immediately he looked completely lost and looked at me with a glassy eye.

« Well, now, can you take me to Draco Malfoy's cell ? » I said, folding my hood over my head.

« Of course, my littl' mister, » he said, looking absent, and I rolled my eyes.

He began to unlock the imposing door. It was the only real obstacle. This door was impenetrable to anyone who didn't bear the imprint of a guard. He cleared the way for me into a corridor and made his way down it with heavy steps. I kept my eyes straight ahead so that I wouldn't see a Death Eater in one of the cells.

He stopped in front of a shabby cell, completely plunged into darkness. There was a foul smell and a shape curled up in a corner.

« There was the cell of this littl' son of… »

I shut him up with a wave of my hand.

« Open up, » I ordered him.

He did so, and I pushed him out of the way, rushing at the form, which raised its head vaguely towards me.

« Oh, Merlin Almighty, » I whispered, kneeling at his height and looking down at his condition.

« Potter ? » he muttered weakly, his voice broken.

His hair had grown a little and was dirty and tangled. His features were emaciated and he seemed to have been malnourished for the past few months. His face was covered in dirt and his eyes didn't really shine anymore.

I cast a few spells on him, cooling him, cleaning the visible wounds that his torn garment was showing. I cast a warming spell on him and took off my cloak to wrap it around his shoulders while we talked. He held it tightly around his neck, staring at me with an air of total confusion.

« Why are you here ? »

« Because I know you're innocent. And that I keep my promises. »

After the war, I promised to offer him all the help he needed, and I intended to do so. He had been a great help on the battlefield, and without the Malfoys being so ambivalent about their allegiance, this battle probably wouldn't have been won so quickly.

« Your great ideas of justice again ? » he murmured, his voice breaking on a coughing fit.

I answered a vague "Mmh" and rifled through my pockets. I handed him a ring.

« Put that on, » I said, seeing him still shaking like a leaf. « I've enchanted it myself, don't worry. »

He obeyed, suspicious, and sighed with relief when a heat wave seized him, coming from the ring on his finger.

« Do you have other gadgets like that ? »

« No, but I have food and water, » I said, taking a gourd out of my pocket.

He grabbed it and uncorked it greedily. He spilled half of it on his chin in his haste and closed his eyes, visibly enjoying the vital liquid.

« Slowly, » I whispered to him and he forced himself to reduce his gulps.

I handed him a magical chocolate tile that George had invented in honor of Remus, it gave a real energy boost and unprecedented comfort. He chewed it carefully, probably in fear that his stomach would reject it. I could see that he was restraining himself, and I couldn't help but get angry at all those jerks in the Department of Magical Law.

He nodded his head and I turned my heels.

« Hey Potter! » he called out to me.

I turned my head slightly and stood still.

« Thank you, » he whispered.

I smiled faintly and left the jail. I let the guard close the gate and lead me to the entrance. There I turned to him and concentrated on his mind, implanting one idea: "Protect Malfoy, keep others from hurting him. Then I threw him a "obliviate," taking everything out of that half hour, except that one deeply held thought. I raised the imperium and disapparate, heading for the Ministry again.

I rushed into the elevator as soon as it was deserted and went to the Department of Mysteries. I slipped in as discreetly as possible. Being a designated Unspeakable, I had access to it with disconcerting ease.

I cut myself off from my emotions and concentrated on finding the Hall of Prophecy in the middle of the doors of the circular room. I paid no attention to the other doors and entered.

The endless rows made me shiver. We had broken several of them during the attack, but they were so many that I felt anguish. I took a deep breath and began to move through the huge shelves of light globes. I quickened my pace, running up the aisles. To the very first one. I looked through the names that appeared and spotted Malfoy's name on the small base of an orb of exceptional light. For a moment I stood motionless as I probed the words beside his. It was an indecipherable heap of letters. I put my hand over it and felt the spell that protected the name. Powerful. Ancient. Yet the mere passing of my hand broke it, and the letters came alive, gradually forming a name: Harry Potter. Damn it, man. Shit, shit, shit, shit. It must have been a mistake! I'd already been influenced by one prophecy in my life, and I had no desire to let a second one ruin what I'd hardly reconstructed.

Trembling, I grasp the sphere between my fingers. A dizziness seized me and I leaned against the shelf, breathless. A disembodied voice, too similar to mine, recited words in an unbearable echo:

> _**« I receive you in my home, traveler of the universe, wandering shadow of the lightless oceans.** _
> 
> _**I receive you after the time of Darkness which could not overcome me and which the Dawn has defeated.** _
> 
> _**In memory of those eternities spent searching for redemption when it was already flowing in your tears, I welcome you navigator. You, who in ancient times were guided by the stars on the path I created for you.** _
> 
> _**I confess to you that my soul followed yours, adopting the Shadow, forsaking the Light to find this Heart still beating under the rubbles and the dust. »** _

I put the sphere down abruptly, an intense dizziness waving at me. I leaned against the shelf with all my strength, out of breath. I closed my eyes, thinking of the echo of those words in Malfoy's own words. I had heard the answer to the supplication I had detected in the strange prose he had repeated to me.

Honestly, I didn't know what to think of it. Nor whether I should entrust my discovery to Malfoy. That would be like telling him that I had access to the Department of Mysteries. No, I won't tell him anything. I transplaned directly, using what little energy I had left. I landed near the portal to my domain.

I enjoyed the beauty of Potter Manor Park for a moment, then I took off my hood and headed for the entrance. I went straight up to my room, without hearing the slightest noise from Malfoy's quarters.

_To be continued..._


	7. Complicity rhymes with Ambiguity`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: I hope you're all right! I've taken more time to publish this new chapter...In France we had a heat wave...and I hate summer and even less the heatwave. So any desire to do something related to the use of a computer was UNTHINKABLE.  
> Then my anxiety started to get to me again...so well I was feeling apathetic. I hope everything is fine on your side! Please take the time to take care of yourself!
> 
> And please....  
> It would be cool if you could take the time to leave a kudos and a little comment if you like the story.  
> I must admit that every time I take the time to translate, I get a little depressed because of the little exchange between us...
> 
> Voilà! Let's start this new chapter now! I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> #BLACKLIVESMATTER🤍💜🖤

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

I let myself fall on my bed. I immediately fell asleep and another dream took me away, strangely lucid. So much so that I wondered if it was more of a trance than a sleep.

_The dark-haired young man bowed to me at a banquet. The clothes were old, very old and extremely elegant. The collar of the silver-eyed wizard went up to redraw the contour of his jaw, but it left the top of his torso clear, revealing his clavicles. I, in turn, bowed my head and a cascade of blond hair descended before my eyes before I could straighten up. The man looked right through me and had a cold smile on his face before walking away to engage in a lively discussion with a blushing young woman._

The vision, very brief, ended like this, and I didn't wake up until a couple of hours later. Apparently my insomnia had caught up with me.

The first thing I did was to check my hair color. Brown. Why had I figured I was this obviously blond young man in this puzzling dream ?

It wasn't dark yet, but the light was fading. I got up, a little in the fog, and saw the time. Damn it. Creepy had already had dinner with Malfoy and I hadn't even apologized for my absence. I walked slowly towards my shower, advising the tray that Creepy had prepared for me. I quickly showered and got dressed. Then I ate the contents on my tray in a hurry.

I left my room on the stroke of eleven o'clock and went downstairs, wearing a black T-shirtand jeans with holes in them. I didn't have to wear expensive clothes for what I was about to do. I sped off to the barn, a small outbuilding a bit below the estate. I pushed the heavy wooden sliding door with all my might. It made a monstrous noise that made me grind my teeth before I ran into the place. With a wave of my wand I lit every gas lamp that I liked and that I had placed everywhere. Sirius's huge motorcycle stood in the middle of the barn, covered with a tarp. Hagrid had felt that it should be mine, and I hadn't dared to refuse in front of the floods of tears that came out of his eyes when he entrusted it to me.

I removed the tarpaulin with a broad movement of my hand and, with another, I turned on the small radio which began to hum a Bon Jovi CD. I placed my hands on my hips, critically observing the repairs I had been working on the bike since the disaster of our landing at the Burrow when the Seven Harry's had fled Privet Drive.

I had managed to restore every spell on it and had even made some improvements I was quite proud of. Arthur Weasley had given me some tips on this and the result was quite satisfactory. All that was missing was the mechanical part, pure and hard! I conscientiously rolled up my sleeves and went to the wooden panel with the tools. I grabbed several of them, jamming a screwdriver between my teeth. I also grabbed a jar of black spray paint, as well as a rag, bucket and soap. Everything was dirty and needed to be maintained again.

I sat down cross-legged and began to check the wiring and insulation. I tried to follow their path to the brakes and checked that everything was running smoothly and safely. I concentrated so much that even the insistent singing of the crickets came to me only in a soothing manner. All I could hear was the sound of that, the crackling wood, and the trees outside rustling. A light breeze came to caress my arms as I opened the door, and the light from the gas lamps gave off a warm glow.

I felt more than I heard a presence behind me. I turned sharply, sitting on the floor cross-legged, my hands full of dust and small metal parts. My screwdriver still stuck between my teeth, I couldn't express my astonishment at the sight of Malfoy coming towards me with a piercing look. He moved in a feline manner to me, dressed simply in a grey polo shirt and deep black jeans. I squinted my eyes, still unaccustomed to seeing him dressed like a muggle.

A gas lamp above us moved with the draught that seeped into the barn, causing a faint squeak and a strange swaying of light from him to me. I wanted to get up, but he prevented me by speaking suddenly, in a soft voice, as if not to break the peaceful atmosphere.

« No, no, Harry, do nothing. »

I find myself shivering, far too soothed to not appreciate the man's calmer presence. He crouched down before me and I opened my eyes in surprise. He stuck his eyes into mine and raised his hand with long, thin fingers to my face. I froze, unable to understand what he was going to do. His fingers curled around the screwdriver guard and he gave me a knowing smile. I loosened the grip of my teeth on it and let him pull it out slowly, so as not to hurt me. I was flabbergasted and the fact that I didn't close my mouth right away let him see that as he placed the tool on a cloth that I had placed nearby to collect the pieces I was extracting.

I didn't really know what to say, and he just kept quiet, his gaze deep inside mine. Once again I felt waves... of something rippling between him and me, as if a bond had been established from his chest to mine, like a recognition. I couldn't explain it to myself.

« The night is peaceful. You should look at the stars, the sky is clear, » he told me, his breath so close that he caressed my face for a moment.

« Maybe later, » I answered him.

« Would you prefer... (he glanced at the motorbike behind me) to repair Muggle machines. »

« This motorbike is enchanted. »

« So, you know something about mechanics ? »

« A little. I learned when I was a kid. My Uncle had me fix his car and I had better learn fast, he didn't want to get his hands dirty by showing me the same things twice. »

« Yet you seem to enjoy it today, » he says, his eyes shining.

« I'm just... I think I've learned to like it. It clears my head when I need to silence my thoughts, just to let my hands act on palpable things instead of letting my mind stir up immaterial things, » I explained, a little absent.

« Let me help you then. »

I looked at him, astonished, looking up and down at what Lucius Malfoy would look like with his hands covered in sludge and kneeling in the dust of the barn. He seemed to catch my thoughts and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

« Very well! I had finished most of the repairs, » I said as I got up. « I'm going to clean it up, there's nothing too technical. »

I held out a hand to him so that he could get up. I knew he didn't need it, but the thought of him looking at my dust-black hand was terribly amusing. Yet he didn't hesitate for a second and grasped it frankly. I straightened him up without a problem, confused. He raised an interrogating eyebrow.

« What do we start with ? » he said, taking a leather cord out of his pocket.

He carelessly tied up his mid-length hair, tossing most of it back to let only a few strands sweep across his face.

« First I'm going to remove the saddle, fuel tank, fairings and side panels, » I explained, pointing to each part one by one. « All you have to do is assist me, you need to know how a screwdriver works. »

He grabbed the one I had kept between my teeth earlier and I watched him do it, bewildered. He amazed me more and more, and I watched him work on dismantling the tank with some skill, sitting on the ground. I came out of my astonishment and attacked the other parts. The peace was absolute, and I was amazed at the feeling of well-being in which I was immersed when I usually didn't like to be disturbed in my barn. Perhaps because I was certain that a Ron, a Hermione, a George or a Ginny would feel compelled to babble on about anything and everything. Here, all you could hear were the sounds of nature sleeping outside and the melody playing from the CD player.

I caught myself smiling uncontrollably as I felt a feeling filling my chest with something I wanted to yell. Just the fact that I was no longer alone in my silence.

I took a quick glance at Lucius who seemed very focused on his task, passing the rag through every nook and cranny of the muffler.

« I went to the Department of Mysteries, » I dropped from one end to the other.

The information had eluded me, as if I had been unable to retain it any longer. Lucius took an astonished look at me, then continued what he was doing, a careful fold on his forehead.

« I, uh... I... I checked your... about this morning. I went to the Hall of Prophecy. »

« No one enters the Department of Mysteries without an Unspeakable, in your fifth year, we all got in because Rockwood allowed it, » he whispered. « So you're one of the designated Unspeakable… »

« Yes, but that's not the point. You were right. »

I explained my discovery to him, repeated the words I had heard. He looked at me in a strange way, as if he understood more than I was capable of.

« What does this have to do with us, I mean... what do we have to do with Erebus and Hyperion ? »

« Everything, apparently. That's not exactly a surprise, as far as I'm concerned. I had doubt since my arrival. Yet you hide your abilities surprisingly well, Harry. I never suspected it in you before I came to live here… »

He didn't elaborate further, and none of my more or less subtle solicitations loosened his tongue. I resigned myself to pulling the words out of his mouth later. But I needed to know. My name appeared on a prophecy linked to two legendary kings and a man condemned to death. A former Death Eater, moreover, versed in the Dark Arts.

When we were finished, I poured a good dose of soap into a bucket and whispered an "aguamenti". Immediately the water frothed and Lucius joined me. He grabbed the bucket with me. We poured it onto the motorcycle, his fingers covering mine, pressed under the bucket to spread the soapy water precisely. I said nothing, but the sensation it aroused left me speechless with astonishment.

I filled a new bucket with soap and was about to repeat the aguamenti spell when a stupid idea crossed my mind. I deflected the spell from the bucket and sprinkled Lucius copiously. He didn't jump, but turned slowly with a deeply threatening look on his face.

« Oops, my wand deflected, I'm really clumsy, » I excused myself with a torpid smile as I pointed my wand at the container again.

« Oh, I see, » he said with an overly understanding tone of voice.

And before I had time to react, the bucket I was filling rose above my head and poured streams of water over me. I froze, looking like a pitiful wet puppy. I gave Lucius a bewildered look.

« Slytherin, » he replied simply as a defense, distractedly twisting his outfit. « Don't play games with me. »

I began to shake like a leaf when a fresh draft of air came over my body and refreshed the water.

« Aguamenti, » I gritted between my teeth, rinsing out the motorcycle.

Then, at the last moment, I pointed my wand at him again, soaking him to the bone. He barely reacted, just turning an impassive face towards me. He stepped forward and I backed away, suspicious. He didn't stop until I was cornered against one of the barn walls. I had no idea what he was going to do, and I swallowed with difficulty, feeling a strange warmth spreading throughout my body. He raised his hands and placed them on my face, letting them slide insistently down my cheeks and then down my garment. Then I realized that his hands were covered with sludge.

« Raaaah! No, not that, it takes hours to get off! » I protested, trying to slip under his arm to escape his body which was a wall.

« I know now that I've been able to remove the excess on you, it will only take me a few minutes to get rid of the rest, » he announced, touching my cheek one last time.

The touch felt more like a gentle caress and I looked up into his eyes. Suddenly I realized how close we were and he let his hand fall back with a cryptic smile. He took a step back and turned to the bike, which was now much cleaner.

I chased away the fuzzy thoughts that agitated my mind and joined him.

« I'll finish putting everything back together within a week, I'll also have to do some paint touch-ups. You are welcome if you wish, » I said to him in a more controlled voice.

« It would be a pleasure. You were right, it's... entertaining, » he said with a smile before walking out the door.

With a wave of my hand, I turned off the lights and the radio, and closed the door behind us. Immediately, the cool night wind caught me more. I looked up at the clear sky.

« You were right, it's beautiful, » I whispered, my back against the barn door. « Believe it or not, I think I've spotted Orion. »

I pointed to a cluster of extremely bright stars. He leaned towards me so that he could follow the precise trajectory of my finger with his eyes. He confirmed with a nod of his head. With a snap of my finger I lit the little lamps along the path leading to the manor house, and we walked along the path under the insistent cricket songs, our footsteps muffled, sometimes silencing a few.

I slowly opened the door to my home and stepped aside to let Lucius through. He went immediately upstairs and I followed him. He stopped in front of his bedroom door while I did the same, a few yards away from him, with my hand on the handle.

« Are you going to sleep ? » he asked.

« No, not right away. I've been caught up with some insomnia lately. Why ? » I replied, not daring to look at him.

« I'm not going to sleep either, I try to waste as little time as possible. »

« I understand, » I murmured, thinking that I had done the same thing with the approach of the war.

Sleep had gone out of me, and when I was tired I refused to sleep, because I thought it was a waste of the few hours I had left.

« Refresh yourself and come and join me in the kitchen, » I suggested. « Would you like some tea ? »

« With pleasure, » he confirmed, opening his door and rushing to his apartments.

I took a deep breath and did the same. I entered my room and put my back against the door, closing my eyes. I couldn't understand why I enjoyed his company so much, more than any I had ever had the good fortune to know. It was true that the man had always intimidated me, not really in a good way. He seemed threatening, cold, cynical... dangerous and manipulative. And in a way he was.

And I found myself face to face with the same man with a few valuable virtues added to it. He had a deep human understanding, something without which I imagined he couldn't have manipulated with so much talent. He was a pleasant company, knowledgeable, curious, open to discussion even if his pride prevented him from admitting his wrongs. He was an attentive listener, speaking only when necessary. He really looked, pierced with his eyes, tasted the essence of his interlocutor so as not to give the impression of any barrier other than the one we imposed on ourselves. He was even funny at times, showing subtlety and adaptability in all circumstances.

I began to blush as I followed the thread of my thoughts. Was it possible that I had admiration for such a man ? The word wasn't appropriate, but it was the only one I could find that came close to my feeling. He surprised me and repulsed me momentarily. After everything he had done, everything I had thought he was. I remembered his explanations and could only believe him.

I was lost.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N:  
> I had to do a little research because this chapter contained too many words related to mechanics...And I know nothing about it and even less in English...so I apologize for the mistakes.


	8. Duel rhyme with Sensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: I hope you're all right! In France we had a heat wave...and I hate summer and even less the heatwave. So any desire to do something related to the use of a computer was UNTHINKABLE.
> 
> But for the first time I took my courage in both hands and I made an appointment with a psychiatrist for my anxiety and depression. Now I'm on treatment and since it's just the beginning I'm half asleep during the day🥱😴. So I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in my translation! But constructive comments are welcome! The previous chapter I enjoyed our exchange so much that I hope it will continue.😭😍💜
> 
> It would be cool if you could take the time to leave a kudos and a little comment if you like the story.  
> Voilà! Let's start this new chapter now! I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> #BLACKLIVESMATTER🤍💜🖤

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

**_(As a reminder, we are on the second day, in the evening, or rather at night)_ **

I took a deep sigh and made my way to my bathroom in slow motion. I slipped under the water jet and began to undo the marks that Lucius had left on my face. I smile in retrospect. I managed to get rid of them and came out of the shower a few minutes later, much warmer.

I opted for pyjamas, putting on a black tank top and linen pants of the same color. I went downstairs sharply and gushed through the hall before reaching the kitchen, noticing that Lucius wasn't there yet. I turned on the water heater, turning on only the small light in the kitchen above the bar. I grabbed two cups, two spoons, and the sugar, and sat down on one of the stools before letting my head fall between my folded arms.

Suddenly the kettle began to whistle and I stood up. But before I could get back up to turn it off, Lucius's silhouette got ahead of me. He turned off the fire and poured the boiling water into the teapot. He brought it to the bar and sat down facing me.

I waited for a few minutes in total silence, without any major discomfort. The dim light allowed for this meditative calm. He served our two cups when the tea had brewed, and I hastened to pour two sugars into mine.

I immediately put my hands around the cup to warm myself: the days of September were still warm, but the nights... I brought it to my lips and quickly pushed it away, burning my tongue as I wince. Lucius sneered and I gave him a gloomy look. He brought his own cup to his lips, seeming absolutely insensible to the heat. I watched him do so, astonished, and lowered my eyes as I crossed his own. I began to play distractedly with my spoon, jingling it at a steady rhythm against the rims of my cup.

I could feel his insistent gaze on me, and I felt almost exposed. I settled back to an impassive face, sitting upright on my stool.

« Harry, » he murmured suddenly.

I suddenly raised my head under the deep inflection in his voice. I adjured him to continue with a single glance.

« I need to know... I need to know what it feels like to die, » he said in a calm voice, an intense look fixed on me.

I startled and turned pale.

« How did you know that…? »

« Narcissa had to confirm your death to Voldemort at the Battle. She later admitted to me that you were dead for a few seconds after she got to you. »

I'd never told anyone that. I had always claimed that the spell had just brushed me, only knocked me out, and that I had been more or less conscious. I didn't want to be known for surviving the death spell twice, or for having been so close to death.

« It's true…, » I slowly confirmed. « I was dead for a few minutes. »

« What did you live through that night, Harry ? » he asked, looking deeply serene.

« Lived ? It's ironic. Since I was technically dead. Sorry, I don't know if the pun intended isn't excessive, » I replied with a small laugh.

I closed my fingers more firmly around my cup.

« That evening I was for a moment the Master of Death, I guess that's why I was able to remember that death experience. »

« You were the Master of Death ? » he said slowly turning pale.

« I was, » I said, « Yes and I broke the Elder wand. »

He glanced at me half horrified.

« No matter what, you always will be the Master of Death. All three relics were in your possession at the same time, something that hasn't happened since the Peverell brothers. »

I looked at him astonished.

« What do you mean ? Dumbledore was able to get every one of the relics, too. He had them all in his hands. »

« Yes, but he never possessed them all at the same time, did he ? They were never all his at the same time. »

I confirmed with a nod. The stone had been found later, and he may have possessed this and the Elder wand simultaneously. But the cloak... It, it had always been in my possession.

« You, you owned each of them at some point, that's what made you the Master of Death. How did you get them all ? »

I hesitated for a moment before answering, gathering my thoughts.

« The Invisibility Cloak was left to me by my father. The Stone of Resurrection by Dumbledore in a golden snitch. And the Elder wand, I obtained it by disarming Draco, who in turn disarmed Dumbledore, who had it in his possession. 

« So my son never held the Elder Wand in his hands and yet was its rightful owner until you disarmed him. It's just astounding, » he whispered. « Please don't tell anyone about this. You must not say that you are the Master of Death. The first one in centuries and the last one since you destroyed the wand. You acted wisely, Harry. »

I nodded. I was quite partisan enough not to say it. I didn't know the status of Master of Death was permanent. Nor did I know what it offered.

« That probably explains what I saw when I died, » I whispered.... I looked into his eyes and he told me to continue.

« I... I found myself in a station similar to the one at King's Cross. I suppose my mind simply materialized a familiar place. Dumbledore was there and everything was white, pure, bright. There was this thing writhing on the ground, under a bench. The part of Voldemort that was inside me was doomed to a slow agony in that place. As I was being offered to leave or to return to the battle... I... I could simply decide to take a train... And go farther away. I don't know where, though. But I felt good, Lucius, infinitely good, » I whispered, keeping eye contact.

A sweet smile settled on his lips and remained on him.

« You know... for a moment, I wanted to get on that train. I wanted to leave. I had more to gain in death than in life. At least that's what I thought at the time, when I didn't know if my friends were still alive, if I'd win. And for a moment I wanted to give up the suffering, to choose a gentle departure, just death in its simplest form, eternal peace. But I felt that there was still something pulsating inside me. The desire to live again, no matter how much suffering it would cause. Because life is worth living. That the wizards in this battle were worth it. Because my life was worth it, I was certain of it. I chose pain, grief, sorrow and resentment. Because I believe that deep down I've always loved being alive despite... Everything. »

I laughed nervously.

« My first true love, with its share of uncontrollable emotions and encounters. How could I turn my back on her when she was slowly killing me ? » I murmured, my words saturated with a few laughs full of the emotions I was evoking.

I fluttered, unable to react under the intense gaze that my companion was addressing me. His eyes sparkled and I found him beautiful. Simply. There, just there. I didn't even notice the thought, so logical that it flowed naturally through my mind.

« I'm an eternal dreamer idiot, aren't I ? Tomorrow will be better than today, that's what I've always told myself, » I added, uncomfortably, bringing my cup to my lips with another nervous laugh.

« An idiot ? No. A dreamer. Yes. And it saved your life, so I don't see how that could be a vice. You're a being of a... rare purity, » he blew.

I blushed and hid myself as I took another sip of my tea that had gotten a bit cold.

« What's the point of being Master of Death ? »

« Overwhelming magical power, but you don't need that. You're already an extraordinary wizard, Harry. It also gives you a strong resistance to the death spell from what you experienced that night in the Forbidden Forest. I'd say you don't need it, either, considering what you went through when you were only a year old. And I seem to remember that one of the oldest vaults in Gringotts is stamped with the seal of the relics of Death and has never been opened since their disappearance. I'd put my hand up that it's waiting for the heir of Antioch, Ignotus and Cadmus Peverell. »

I was astonished and emptied my tea in on gulp. I had more things to do than I thought.

« How are we bound ? » I asked suddenly. « You didn't answer me earlier and I need an answer. »

He gave me a piercing look, seemingly weighing the pros and cons of entrusting me with his doubts, his certitudes and the dark waters in which we were wading at this very moment.

« Surely you think Voldemort's name should have appeared on that prophecy alongside yours, don't you ? You were, after all, the most powerful wizards of this generation. If white magic and dark magic had to fight again, as they have since Erebus and Hyperion, it should have been through you. And you would have failed because one fell at the hands of the other. Because the cycle must be broken. Dark and white magic must be reunited. How can it be reunited ? I don't know the answer. But if that doesn't happen, we will be lost. »

I frowned.

« What are you getting at ? Of course I would have expected to find Tom's name on this prophecy. »

« But you're wrong to think so. He's not the only one you've fought against. It's the power of every one of his Death Eaters he's drawn from through the Dark Mark. »

He left a silence.

« I've known Tom Riddle since I was a boy, thanks to my father, who had unlimited admiration for him. I followed my family's teachings and he was... more than convincing. Charming, well-mannered, a gifted orator, a utopian with a golden vision. In other words; a leader. I listened to him. I was passionate about his desire to revive the golden age of wizards as in the time of Erebus and Hyperion. When they were still working hand in hand, in perfect harmony. »

« And I still have to believe that he wasn't a sort of modern-day Erebus, like Grindelwald and Slytherin before him ? »

« Let me finish, » he murmured. « He was powerful then, yes, but not as powerful as you are now. Nor as I was. »

I was speechless. So that was it. Wandeless magic...

« He took some of your magic away from you, » I let go.

« No, he didn't steal it from me. He drew it from me through the mark. I never found a way to get rid of it, and it gave him unlimited access to my potential. That's one of the reasons he kept me alive and why I was chained to him until he died. He couldn't kill me, but he could attack my family with my own powers. Why do you think I stayed alive after all my misdeeds ? Didn't he have this way of getting rid of his followers if they became too quick to betray or make mistakes ? It wasn't him you fought against, Mr. Potter. It was all of his followers chosen with the utmost care, myself included. He lusted for power, he lusted for me and he got me, like so many others. »

I was blown away. How could I have missed it ? I knew the properties of the mark, but I hadn't considered such imprisonment...

« It's horrible, » I articulated, pale.

« You understand why he offered you to join him the first year. Why afterwards he sometimes tried to push you down a path as dark as his. He would have marked you and used you. He would have been the most powerful wizard in history. »

I faded away, realizing many things at once.

« And I thought I couldn't hate him more. So the Ministry's shackles on you are nothing but trifles ? »

« Not all of them. But some of them are. I can't run away, for example, the spell is a little too complex for me to undo myself without risking killing you in the process. Or rather you and the whole country. »

« But you can kill me whenever you want to ? »

« That's right. »

« Why didn't you ? »

« Because I don't want to do it. »

« But if you're the current Erebus and not Tom then we're more or less destined not to... really get along. »

« No, that's not what I believe. On the contrary, I think it would have been in our best interest to get along if we'd had the chance to get to know each other better. I've told you, I think the cycle must be stopped. The split between dark magic and white magic must be reduced at all costs. But it cannot be forced. I will die, no matter what, in a few days, and neither you nor I can do anything about it. »

« I don't understand anything anymore, » I suddenly let go.

I glanced at the clock. Two o'clock in the morning. I couldn't stop a yawn. Lucius saw it, and he let himself fall off his stool energetically.

« Go to bed, » he commanded, grasping his empty cup and the teapot and placing it in the sink.

« Hmm... Wise idea... I'm sorry, » I apologized.

« There's no need to apologize, have a good night, Harry. »

« Thanks, you too... Lucius, » I said before I left the kitchen.

I dropped myself in my sheets a few minutes later. My discussions with him disturbed the smooth, manichaean world I thought I lived in. I was no longer sure, and I was swimming in a terrible blur.

I fell asleep almost immediately, but my sleep was disturbed by a terrible nightmare. _I saw the thing that had been pulled out of me trying to cling to my abdomen, digging from its little nails with piercing screams. It was digging into my guts, stirring up a feeling of intense hatred. It emptied me and settled in the place of my heart. I could see myself standing up, with snake eyes. I began to kill every person who had ever mattered in my life, without an ounce of pity. Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Hermione, Ron... ...one after another. And the sneer that I heard coming out of my mouth was Voldemort's sneer. Lucius's face took the shape of my next target..._ I struggled and screamed.

I rose abruptly, sweating in my bed, panting and struggling in my sheets. Immediately, someone entered my room and I saw Lucius's silhouette rushing to my side. He sat on the edge of my bed and put a hand on my back, making reassuring circles. Gradually I calmed down and grabbed my head in my hands, my legs pulled back against my chest.

« You had a nightmare, nothing you saw was real, » he whispered.

« I'm sorry, it's still the same nightmare, I didn't wake you up at least ? » I worried, my voice a little broken.

« Stop apologizing, I wasn't sleeping. It's only four in the morning. »

He got up and I was afraid he was going to leave. I grabbed his wrist as a reflex. He turned slightly towards me, but I couldn't see his face in the darkness.

« I'm not leaving, Harry. I'll just get you a glass of water in the bathroom, » he whispered, putting his hand on mine.

His fingers covered mine and loosened them. He kept my hand pressed in his for a moment, and then released it. A few seconds later he came back with a large glass of water which he handed me, and a wet glove.

I thanked him and swallowed the glass of water in one gulp. Then I let myself fall into my pillows again, the glove pressed against my face.

« I'm so sorry, » I muttered through the glove. « It's ridiculous to have nightmares at my age. »

« Only a man who no longer had any fear could claim that he was free of nightmares. It's not a question of age, it's a question of humanity. Yet I think it's complicated, if not impossible, to exorcise oneself from all humanity, » he replied, gently pulling the glove from my face. « Even Tom Riddle had nightmares, Harry. »

I was silent. And he was right. But that didn't make the nightmares any more bearable. And I was disturbed by his appearance in this one. Never before had he been one of my victims. I sighed heavily.

« Go back to sleep, » he said, running a hand through my hair. « I'll stay here, I promise you. »

I felt strangely reassured by his promise and troubled by the touch. How could I feel reassured that Lucius Malfoy stayed in my room while I slept, more vulnerable than ever ? He had even confessed to me that he was capable of killing me if he wished. I ignored my thoughts and decided to think about it tomorrow.

« Please do not deprive yourself of sleep for my sake, » I whispered.

« I don't feel like sleeping right now. Besides, I'll just have to make a place for myself in your bed if sleep takes me away, » he murmured, with a teasing smile in his voice.

I probably realized that he was expecting an embarrassed response, and I took it upon myself not to give him satisfaction.

« No problem, the bed is big enough for two, » I replied, turning to my side.

I fell asleep quite quickly, listening to Lucius' footsteps by the window as he moved from time to time to get a better look at the stars. I didn't even realize I was sinking.

Immediately the man with black hair appeared to me, _piercing me with his silver eyes. He held a wand firmly in his hands, adopting a fighting posture in front of me. Not aggressive, but extremely attentive. I realized that we were standing on a clear surface and that a few people were watching our slow, circular progress in the room made of blinding white with walls covered with weapons and shields. None of us were attacking, then I changed my mind and cast a spell. It was countered so easily that I felt my own surprise in the way my hand closed upon my wand. Suddenly spells were cast and everyone tried to avoid them while casting charms silently, pretending to aim at each other and slyly using weapons hanging on the walls. The wand of the young dark-haired man jumped out of his hands at the same time as mine under the blast of a brutal explosion, caused by the shock of two spells._

_I crawled to mine, but he threw himself on top of me, grabbing my body. He pinned me to the ground and sat astride me to immobilize me. I struggled, and with skillful footwork I reversed our positions. Flows of magic flowed across the surface of our skins, winning the other's to crackle as they returned to their owner, and I could tell that the spells were unformulated and cast with a simple touch, countered on the skin itself._

_I took several blows and returned as many, until I reached my wand. At the exact moment when a huge hourglass sounded the end of the probably friendly duel. There was applause in the room, and if I raised my head to observe our spectators, the other didn't pay attention to them._

_He rose elegantly and held out his hand for me to do the same._

_« Hyperion, is that it ? » he asked._

_I squinted, a mutinous smile on my lips at his cold face._

_« Hyperion, » I confirmed. « And you are…? »_

_« Erebus, » he replied, looking into my eyes, a brief smile on his lips._

_I grasped his hand without blinking. The contact made us shudder and static electricity shocked our bound fingers. The young man lifted me up and immediately released me, as if he had burned himself. He left the room, his hand clenched, his arm stiffened along his body._

_To be continued..._


	9. Hyperion rhyme with Tentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: I hope you're all right!  
> Thank you for your reactivity for the last chapter, so here's a new chapter for you!  
> The relationship is moving forward more and more...The TENSION in the atmosphere!😭😍💜
> 
> It would be cool if you could take the time to leave a kudos and a little comment if you like the story.  
> Voilà! Let's start this new chapter now! I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> #BLACKLIVESMATTER🤍💜🖤  
> 🤍 LETSNOTBESILENT #UIGHUR🤍

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

I woke up several hours later, warm and comfortable. I didn't immediately realize that the heat source wasn't just my blankets.

I rushed up from the arm I had grabbed to make a comfortable pillow out of it. Lucius Malfoy looked at me with a laugh and for a moment the image of the young dark-haired man was superimposed on his own. I blinked my eyes and everything stopped, comforting me in the thought that I was beginning to hallucinate severely.

Lucius was sitting against the bedpost and with his one free arm he was holding a book. I let myself fall further back on the mattress, far away from him, and went back to sleep muttering stupid excuses.

I woke up a little later, now alone in my room. I set out to get up without falling down and take a shower. I went downstairs to the kitchen with my hair still wet. It was already ten o'clock. I found Lucius sitting comfortably with his book and a cup of hot tea in his hand. I exchanged an embarrassed look with him and he raised his cup to me and greeted me with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes and also served myself a cup of tea before joining him.

« I took the liberty of borrowing this from you, » he said, pointing to an extremely rare book on defence spells used in Merlin's time.

« Mmh, no problem, it's rather rich in basic spells. But it's complete and very enlightening on the magic of the time of the founders as well! » I tell him enthusiastically.

He nodded his head and approved, a bright glow in his eyes.

« Lucius... ? » I began.

« Harry ? » he replied in the same tone.

« Why our names? Why not those of Merlin and Morgana, or Salazar and Godric? ? Why our names on the first prophecy of the wizarding world if the cycle repeats itself through the centuries ? Why our names to break it in this particular century ? »

He raised an eyebrow and looked away, apparently preparing his answer with particular care, weighing his words.

« Because if... If it had been accurate and I was not forced to die and let white magic take over this world for good, annihilating all dark magic, I guess we should have either kept the magic together, or destroyed it, together. They seemed to believe that the very fate of magic depended on us. We would have acted as the "last chance", the last cycle that would determine the future of magic in the long term. For centuries, the cycles that took place, opposing dark magic to white magic, only had consequences until the next cycle was in place. Whereas ours should have determined the future of magic over a longer period of time. »

« Centuries ? »

« More like millennia. »

I turned pale. I really didn't understand anything anymore. Why, if it was so important, was Lucius going to die so soon ? Why not give us a chance to create a balance ?

« You could tell the Ministry…, » I began before stopping.

« Tell them what ? That I am a direct emanation of Thanatos and thus of Erebus, the first High King of magic ? And that for this reason they must leave me alive ? No, Harry, they know the legends. Our destiny together will only lead to four possibilities. I die, white magic reigns. You die, dark magic reigns. We both live in conflict, in hatred, and the magic disappears. We live in harmony and magic is guaranteed to continue to exist. »

I gently nodded my head understanding softly what he was getting at.

« So even if they believe you, they will kill you to make sure that dark magic disappears,» I murmured.

« Exactly, they won't take the risk of testing whether or not we could get along or not. »

« But if dark magic goes out with you... So does the balance, in theory. »

« You have a better understanding of the problem... Nevertheless if I die and dark magic disappears, the reign of white magic will fade away. Without dark magic, without balance, it will gradually fade away until the magic disappears completely. In theory, of course. »

A great silence fell and I sighed. I decided to change the subject suddenly, my head too full at such an early hour,

« You wanted me to teach you how to cook, are you up for it this morning ? »

He turned a surprised glance at me.

« Of course, » he answered.

« All right, is there anything in particular you want ? »

He stared at me for a moment in a strange way, the word 'want' getting heavier by the second, then he shook his head negatively with a smirk.

« I'll choose for both of us then. I have a terrible craving for chocolate fondant with crème anglaise, » I announced as I dropped off my stool.

And Hell descends upon my kitchen. I soon found myself smeared with flour from head to toe, laughing out loud as Lucius vigorously stirred the dough with a whisk, an egg dripping on his left shoulder thanks to my incredible throw. It was at this point that Creepy landed. He bowed deeply in front of each of us and I began to clean the battlefield to give him a clean space, while Lucius finally put the cake in the oven. The cream was chilled and Lucius left the kitchen to change. Beforehand he took off his shirt in front of me and took care to throw it in my face, the egg spreading over my face. This had the merit of distracting me from the vision of his torso.

« That's... Absolutely disgusting, » I whispered, removing the egg dripping on my cheek with the back of my hand.

« You threw it at me, I'm giving it back to you, » he replied.

I dropped a falsely outraged "hmph" and passed by him head high, wiping my hand on his jeans before rushing upstairs to avoid further retaliation.

Only then did I realize that I had kept his shirt. I threw him a quick Scouring charm to remove the egg. I stopped, holding the shirt in my hand and hesitantly brought it to my face. I smiled as I smelled the scent that remained there, which had become strangely familiar, like a trail in the manor. It was pleasant, sweet and warm.

I widened my eyes as I realized what I was doing and threw the garment away. Nonsense! What the hell was I doing?! I had been alone for too long! I changed quickly and went back down before Lucius.

I cheerfully assisted Creepy in making the lunch, discussing with him which colors would suit his complexion best, discussing the possibility of asking Molly to teach him how to knit. The meal went quietly and Creepy kept congratulating us on our cake, which I thought was also very good.

Lucius returned to his flats and I locked myself in my office. He met me there a few minutes later and I was looking forward to it. He gave me more information about astronomy.

He left to get us some coffee at two o'clock and I stayed bent over my lessons. Suddenly my fireplace started and I jumped up. Andromeda came out of it, holding Teddy in her arms. She came down on top of me and automatically put my godson in my arms before moving back towards the fireplace again.

« Sorry, I have to leave him with you I have an urgent errand to run at the Ministry! I'll pick him up tomorrow morning! »

And before I could reply, she disappeared down the fireplace. I laid my eyes on the baby babbling in my arms and a broad smile settled on my lips.

« Hello my favorite godchild, » I whispered as I ran a finger over his rounded cheek. « So what do you tell to the best godfather in the world ? »

He wiggled his little feet in delightful shouts before drooling happily.

« Yes, drooling bubbles are the best way to tell a lot of things! »

Only then did I realize that Lucius was frozen on the doorstep, watching me and my little gesticulating charge, his two cups of coffee in hand.

« Hum, » I said eloquently before getting myself together. « This is your grand-nephew, Edward Lupin alias Teddy. »

I swallowed, fearing that he would reject the child. If Andromeda had been aware of Lucius' presence, I was sure she wouldn't have left me Teddy for so long. In fact, she probably wouldn't have left him with me at all. I hesitated to tell her, but Kingsley had strictly forbidden me to tell anyone.

Lucius pulled himself together and put our cups on my desk and then approached, looking at the baby in surprise.

« I didn't know Nymphadora had a child. »

« Remus didn't really want anyone to know that she was pregnant shortly before the Battle. He didn't want the baby to be supervised because of its lycanthropic genes, » I explained quickly, a little short of breath. 

« He inherited his father's lycanthropy ? » asked Lucius frowning.

« No. He's only much more restless on full moon nights. However, he has developed the same talent as his mother, » I replied very gently, watching Teddy adopt the same eye color as me.

I looked at Lucius suspiciously.

« I would never harm a baby, Harry. See if I am lying when I say I won't hurt him. »

I sounded his mind and I felt sorry for him. No one but Voldemort was crazy enough to go after such an innocent little person.

Lucius remained silent and put his hands under the baby, touching mine.

« May I ? » he asked cautiously.

I nodded my head, my eyebrows furrowed. I was surprised at how easily he brought the baby back to him. The baby giggled a little when he was securely settled in the man's strong arms, totally safe. I could only understand him, I had spent a most pleasant night clinging to him like a damn koala. I turned pale at the thought of it.

« Don't look so surprised. Draco was a baby whether you believe it or not. He was a particularly _squeamish_ but adorable baby, » he said mockingly, smiling briefly at my godson who was gradually changing the color of his hair to an almost white blonde that made me wince.

Teddy raised his hands in an attempt to grab a lock of Lucius' hair, shouting with delight that snatched a silly smile from my face. The man began to move around the room, placing the baby against his shoulder so that he could observe everything in the room.

Teddy was strangely calm, although he was usually quite agitated. Lucius opened the glass-door of the study with one hand and went out onto the terrace where a beautiful sun was shining. I followed them discreetly, relieved to see him acting so gently with my godson.

The latter was now drooling like a happy man on Lucius' arm. I stifled a mocking laugh, but he didn't overreact.

« Like godfather, like godson, » he said, and I immediately fell back into my chair.

« What?! No! » I contested in a mood. « I didn't drool on you! »

« Yes, but just a little, » he whispered, putting the baby on my lap.

I adjusted Teddy's position so that he was placed with his back against my chest and facing Lucius, with my arm around his waist so that he wouldn't tip forward. My godson tapped it with a series of absolutely adorable sounds. Usually I would allow myself to "gagatise " for hours in front of my godson, but Lucius was there... So I cleared my throat and held myself back with considerable effort.

Lucius approached a chair and sat down ready, facing us. He let Teddy play with his finger, which, with an air close to jubilation, tried to bring it to his mouth and cover it with drool. Lucius didn't even make a gesture of disgust or retreat, just smiling at the little man who was now shaking his finger on my arm.

« Ah, great, » I said as I saw Teddy decide to rid Lucius of the slime on me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon walking him around the park. Lucius, taller than me, placed him against his shoulder, letting the baby catch the low branches of the trees. It was soothing and strangely pleasant. Teddy was full of life, so far from any idea of death and I could tell he had even managed to do some good to the blond man who spoke softly to him, giving him the names of the varieties of plants we passed by.

I should have found it ridiculous: Lucius Malfoy, looking after a baby. And yet, I had surely never seen anything so natural and touching. If Meda found out that he had taken care of the child, she would give me the lecture of the century.

We only returned to the Manor for dinner. I always had powdered milk in case I had Teddy over. Just as I had a cradle that Creepy told me he had already installed in my room.

I let Lucius give him the bottle, surprisingly at ease and at peace with Teddy who, against all odds, wasn't wild with him. Yet, even used to Hermione and Ron, the little metamorphomaniac wasn't as easily manipulated by Meda or me for some obscure reason. Perhaps the family bond had a role to play ?

« It's strange how every death impulse is accompanied by a life impulse, » Lucius whispered in a sigh as he laid Teddy, drowsy, in his little cradle in my room. « Even though we know it, it's still as surprising as ever. »

« Eros and Thanatos ? » I whispered in reply. I can't understand what it's all about. « It was mentioned at Hogwarts, but not much. I've learned a lot about it from you for the most part. »

He looked up at me surprised.

« Eros and Thanatos, universal principles, » he confirmed in a soft voice. « We live them on various scales throughout our lives, in everyday life, in the practice of magic. Eros was the Greek personification of love and Thanatos was the personification of death. Two impulses which are said to be paradoxically linked and contrary. One cannot go without the other and the two function either together or at very little interval. Here you are... I am going to die and a child thrown into the world just recently is here, pulsating with life just as I exhale the mental agony of my impending death, do you understand ? »

I was fascinated by his words, surprised that man could possess such knowledge. I glanced at him with a steady gaze, mutely demanding more explanations.

« They don't really teach you anything at Hogwarts, » he said critically. « Magic is only made up of these two impulses. The life impulse is embodied in love, desire, life, looking to the future and perpetual movement. The death impulse obviously refers to death, but also to mental and physical apathy, inertia, the past that holds us back. The two combined refer to rebirth, dying in the old to be better reborn in the present, letting go of beliefs, memories and deadly self-denial to trace a brighter path to the universe that gave birth to us," he explained, slowly, his gaze fixed on a point behind me. »

I remained silent. This explained the relative peace with which he approached his own life. His own death. He was only animated by these two impulses, only to be reborn once before he died, abandoning his principles and beliefs, which were so firmly rooted. This explained his attitude, so calm, so open, so conciliatory even with me. A breath of admiration inflated my chest without being able to express it. I simply charged my gaze with the maximum of benevolence when it crossed his. He looked surprised for a moment and smiled.

« I wish you had lived like this long before you were condemned, » I deplored in a low voice.

Lucius had an emotional smile on his face and looked at Teddy as he fell asleep with his fist closed around one of his fingers. The man gently pulled his finger out of the boy's grip and the boy frowned a little in his sleep. I peered at his adorable face.

« Good night, Harry, » said Lucius, retiring without letting me have any say in the matter.

He left the room and left me alone with my thoughts loose and the baby breathing heavily. I took a quick shower and changed, settling down to read a bit. Sleep came sooner than I could have imagined.

As I had been doing for the past few days, the image of the young dark-haired man once again invaded my dreams. _I watched him screaming spells, breaking several pieces of the very old furniture in the room where he was._

_I bent down to avoid a projectile, but could not avoid a chip that split my eyebrow in two. He looked at me, shocked, and I felt that I was shouting at him in return. He turned pale and although I couldn't hear anything we were saying to each other, I understood that the discussion was stormy and painful. So much so that the mere sight of his face deformed by hate and suffering was like a punch in the stomach._

Teddy's tears brought me out of sleep and I dropped down onto the pillow for a few seconds. I had never been very good at waking up quickly. It was still dark and the room was almost completely dark. I swung my legs out of my bed but I saw a silhouette already near the little cradle. I immediately grabbed my wand and cast a spell of disillusionment that allowed me to leap without being spotted behind the person. Immediately I placed the object under his throat, pressing on his head to clear his neck further.

« One gesture and you'll be nothing more than a corpse, » I threatened.

« Don't offer me death before my time, Harry, » said a voice I recognized.

I swore in Parseltongue and immediately put away my wand.

« Lucius ? Y-You're crazy to scare me like that, I had drawn my wand, I was ready to skewer you with my bare hands if I had to! »

« Your reflexes are... incredible, » he said, punctuating his words with a whistle of admiration as I finally released the pressure I always exerted on his head.

« I'm not the most peaceful man on earth, but you guessed it, » I muttered, definitively awakened.

And Teddy hadn't stopped crying for a second. Lucius leaned over and grabbed him gently. With my wand I made a few little spheres of light fly around us. Not only would they give us light, but Teddy loved them. Yet, too busy crying, he didn't look at them, content to let his grief go on Lucius' shoulder, who began a circular walk around the room, adding to his steps light movements of his arms to rock the child. I watched him do this and frowned.

« He usually calms down very quickly. It's strange, » I whispered.

« He has a stomach ache, which is regular in a baby his age, » Lucius told me as he sat down on the sofa.

He held Teddy half seated against his chest, his strong arm forming a barrier to keep him from sliding sideways. I joined him and sat beside him, bringing my legs together.

« Try to apply a circular motion to his stomach. That should soothe him, » he told me as I was yawning.

I did so and after a few minutes the loud crying turned into sporadic sniffing. The regularity of the movement made me drowsy and I felt my head getting heavier. It met a solid mass comfortable enough to provide me with a pillow of choice.

A dream came over me and I saw myself again, my blonde hair covering my eyes. My eyesight became blurred with tears and I wiped them away angrily. Then my fist fell on a table which broke in shock, violently. I sprayed a whole section of wall and turned just in time to see the dark-haired, leaning nonchalantly in the doorway. He moved slowly towards me, smooth as a snake. Before he reached me I grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against a wall. My lips joined his and if he didn't answer at first, soon his lips echoed the pressure of mine and his hands hindered my face. Then a few whispered words escaped from my mouth and pushed me into the twists and turns of something I couldn't control,

_« Erebus, I implore you, stop this madness… »_

The young dark-haired man gave me an indignant look, a look filled with unprecedented suffering. He pushed me away, shirking my grip, leaving me alone in an almost destroyed room.

I awoke a few hours later in the same position I had fallen asleep. I was still hindered by what the dream brought in the way of perspective. To believe in reminiscences of the past that would have terrible consequences, or to believe in simple dreams. I took the second option and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a babbling Teddy, trapped between strong arms with marked veins. I lifted my head a little and took a while to focus on the profile Lucius was offering me. I quickly stood up, mumbling excuses and pointing to his shoulder on which I had fallen asleep. It was daylight and the sun's rays flooded the room

« I'm really sorry, you must think I take you for a portable pillow. I have the incredible ability to find unsuitable places to sleep under any circumstances. Sorry, » I blurted, hastily adjusting the fabric of his shirt over his shoulder, checking at the same time that I hadn't left an inelegant puddle of slime.

« No need to apologize, » he replied in a calm voice that soothed my restlessness. "It was one of the most beautiful nights I have ever spent.

His gaze was strangely sparkling as he simply watched the clouds in the deep blue sky through the huge window. Honestly, he looked like a celestial messenger, borrowing the grace of an unreal creature, as the morning sun pierced the tiles in pure beams. His hair glittered and his eyes were no longer grey but silvery, full of life and serenity. He turned his face halfway towards me, dragging his eyes a little more across the sky before letting them follow the movement of his head and resting them on me.

Something went wrong at that moment, I was sure of it. I had the impression that the world was tilting off its axis even more intensely, that the ground was simply slipping beneath me, abandoning me to the abyss. I remained silent, unable to say anything or justify my contemplative and mute attitude. He didn't ask any questions, leaving a burning gaze on me.

I got up hastily, using violence to break eye contact.

« I-I'm going to take a shower, » I announced in a blank voice before almost running away to the bathroom, grabbing a few clean clothes in the process.

I lingered in the shower this time, trying to soothe my heartbeat that had been erratic for several minutes now. I didn't know what had happened, I had never felt anything like this before, in front of anyone. I pointed the shower head at my face as my thoughts took an unpleasant course. I walked out a few minutes later only to find that Lucius had to take Teddy out of the room.

I found them on the terrace, both sitting quietly. Lucius was calm, watching the park still wet with dew. Teddy was playing with everything he could get from Lucius, especially his hair. The man let him do it, sometimes laughing softly when he pulled a little too hard and was forced to undo the child's little fingers one by one.

I left them, locking myself in my office. I would have time to have some tête-à-tête with my godchild, I spent most of the week enjoying it. Lucius was probably seeing him for the first and last time and the child really seemed to bring him a needed peace. I looked at the time and resolved to go out on the terrace.

« Andromeda will be here in a few minutes, she is very punctual. »

« She hasn't changed, » he said with a smile.

He gently passed me the baby, which I held close to me with a goofy smile. Lucius watched me do it and settled more comfortably on the chair, his legs spread out on top of another one in front of the first one. I went back to my office and closed the curtains so that Meda didn't have a view of the terrace with Lucius as a guest star. She appeared a few minutes later and started talking at full speed.

« I'm sorry for dropping him off so unexpectedly, » she apologized at the end.

« No problem, we've already talked about it, it's not a problem. On the contrary, I'm never satisfied with his angel's face, » I reassured her with a big smile, as I've only captured half of her monologue.

She put a finger on Teddy's plump cheeks and he twittered. She took him in her arms and kissed me on the cheek.

« Hagrid told me he had an appointment with you this morning, so I won't linger any longer, » she said as she entered the fireplace.

In a cloud of green flames she disappeared, taking the baby with her.

I didn't wait a second longer and vanished.

_To be continued..._


	10. Master of death rhymes with safe (not really but...yeah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: I hope you're all right!
> 
> Hi! It's been a minute😭I'm really sorry but I went back to college, and it was quite overwhelming to say the least. I was constantly tired and focused on my classes...I totally forgot about my translations...  
> Anyway I have 2 weeks at home so I'm gonna start to work on this fiction. 
> 
> A little chapter and a cute moment between Lucius and Harry😍
> 
> BTW I opened a blog where I talk about books, manga, and anime so...if you're interested 💜https://faeread.blogspot.com
> 
> It would be cool if you could take the time to leave a kudos and a little comment if you like the story.  
> Voilà! Let's start this new chapter now! I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> #BLACKLIVESTILLMATTER🤍💜🖤  
> 🤍 LETSNOTBESILENT #UIGHUR🤍

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

I land in front of Gringotts. It was about time I checked Lucius' allegations. As soon as I entered the bank, the goblins' eyes fixed on me. I ignored them and walked to Ragnok at the end of the room. I climbed up the few steps to the platform where his office was, somewhat like a throne, with a little distance between us.

He leaned over it and whispered:

« Lord Potter-Black, to what do I owe the pleasure ? »

« I must know what is in the oldest vault of this bank. I's marked with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, » I said in a low voice so that only he could hear me.

He squinted his eyes and rocked back into his chair, settling more comfortably.

« No one but its rightful owner can know what is inside. Not even us. »

« And who is his rightful owner ? »

« The Master of Death, of course. »

I was stunned for a moment. Lucius was right.

« And how will you determine that a person is one, if the Relics have disappeared, according to the wish of the Master of Death. »

He looked at me with renewed interest.

« Well, I will take a blood sample and analyse it to find out what possessions the wizard in question is entitled to. »

Immediately I extended my hand and he watched it, fascinated.

« Take my blood and tell me. »

The other goblins were silent, seeming to understand what was happening. Some wizards, disturbed by this fact, tried to get a better look at me. I immediately folded the hood of my cape over my head. There was no need for any more publicity.

Ragnok nodded deferentially and grasped a small needle in a box. He pricked my finger and pulled out a parchment. He motioned to me to apply my bloody finger to the scroll. Trying to remain impassive, I did so. Ragnok grasped the scroll and looked at it attentively. His eyes widened and it was the first time I had ever seen astonishment on a goblin's face. He put the scroll down and, even upside down, I could see the title appearing roughly:

> **Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell, Master of Death**

« Follow me, » he said immediately, opening a door behind his desk.

I followed him and almost had to run to catch up with him as he sank into the bowels of the bank with a lantern.

« I don't understand, why is this title so important ? » I asked, my breath made a little short by the discovery.

« Mr. Potter, this gives you far more powers than you can imagine. Especially within our society. You can dissolve the Ministry with a snap of the fingers if you wish. You hold the largest investment capital in the magical world. Gringotts was founded by the Peverell, Hogwarts was maintained by the Peverell. Hogwarts was founded on the foundations of what the Peverell built. And not to mention the influx of power you must feel within you. The ability to see beyond death, the ability to heal extremely quickly, to grasp the mechanisms of existence and death, to grasp the intangible in everything, in every person. The Master of Death is also the Master of Life, one cannot go without the other. You will live a long life, Mr. Potter, and those who will be next to you will also see their magical power increased. That is why you must not reveal it to anyone. Immortality and even simple longevity attracts a lot of lust. Such an amount of power... I can't imagine what people would do to you. »

I was speechless. The speech was so cryptic that it reminded me of billions of things that had happened to me since the end of the war. So that's why Dumbledore, Grindelwald and Voldemort had been looking for these relics for so long. They feared death, longed for power and a longer life. And it was me, Harry Potter, the boy who had no interest in surviving the war who had inherited that power. How could I... ? I passed a devastated hand over my face, continuing to follow Ragnok.

« I suppose I can count on the goblins' absolute discretion ? » I asked, a slight tremor in my voice, which I hurriedly cleared with a not very discreet throat clearing.

« It goes without saying! » replied Ragnok, almost offended.

He stopped in front of the first vault we met. The door of this one was a huge arcade whose edges were finely decorated with symbols, seemingly telling the story of the three brothers. I wandered through them until my gaze was magnetized by the seal of the relics of death, engraved in the middle of the door.

« Put your hand on it, the bleeding one, » he said.

I obeyed and placed my hand on the door, taking a deep breath to silence my nervousness. Immediately a noisy mechanism was activated and the figures in the engraving began to move, converging towards my hand. I grimaced when I felt them swarming under my palm. Then everything stopped and the door opened, revealing a huge room. I opened my eyes as all the torches lit up, illuminating the vast room, the end of which I couldn't even see. Columns supported arcades similar to those of cathedrals. The echo of the opening of the door spread in a murmur that was lost in the distance.

I walked forward with my eyes wide open under mountains of gold, objects, artefacts of extreme rarity. Pure magic rose from the place, almost intoxicating.

Ragnok was blown away and it was the first time I had ever seen a goblin with such an attitude. I turned to him and was startled when he got down on his knees, bending his bust deeply.

« No, no, Ragnok, please, » » I begged him, uncomfortable.

He got up, but looked at me as if he was on the verge of fainting. I turned away and walked a few steps forward, leaving the goblin at the door. I walked to a display case where two similar pendants were standing. I opened it carefully and passed my wand over it, mumbling various spells. There was nothing in that room that contained any dark magic, except a few scents coming from the depths of the room. I could feel it, but I had to check every object, just in case. So I gently grasped the two pendants, noticing that they were opening. I applied myself to opening one of them, and immediately a golden mist rose up, surrounding and tasting me.I allowed it to happen, aware that it couldn't be anything bad. I allowed it to happen, aware that it could not be anything bad. I was startled when I saw a figure beside me.

I shouted a very unmanly scream and took a step back while the other one did the same.

« Impossible, » I heard us whispering in tune.

I found myself in front of an exact copy of myself. Suddenly I closed the necklace and my double vanished into a golden mist. I swallowed with difficulty. The number of possibilities this kind of gadget offered me was just phenomenal! I slipped the pendants into my pocket, almost feeling guilty about taking them before I realized that everything here belonged to me.

The mountains of gold turned me pale. I already had too much money thanks to my parents. But now... I had to have enough to raise Africa's GDP! I immediately thought of the Weasleys. Whether they liked it or not, they were going to take advantage of these mounds of gold instead of me!

I retreated towards the exit, promising myself that I would come back to make an intensive inventory of every object present. I had an appointment with Hagrid and I couldn't be late, no matter how exceptional the discovery. If I had only had the necklace during the war... That alone would have tipped the scales in my favor faster than lightning.

I closed the heavy door behind me and immediately the mechanism came back into place, locking it with surprising force. No wonder no one could get into the safe. The magic that protected it was so ancient that counter spells were impossible to find. Except in the huge library at the back of the room that I had glimpsed with envy. Hermione was about to have a heart attack. I suddenly frowned. Should I tell anyone ?

For the time being I decided to keep it to myself. I followed a still shocked Ragnok out of the underground and returned to the surface with obvious pleasure. I greeted the goblin who seemed to refrain from bowing again. I clutched my satchel against me and almost ran away from the bank like a thief. I disapparate immediately, heading for Hogwarts.

I landed in front of the gate, a little stunned. It opened when it recognized my imprint. I rushed to Hagrid's hut and knocked three loud knocks on his door. I heard heavy footsteps behind the door before it opened abruptly. Immediately I found myself crushed in an embrace that would have made a bear pale with jealousy.

« I too am glad to see you, Hagrid! » I replied sincerely to the embrace when he released me.

« You're taking a hell of a thorn out of my foot, Harry! I couldn't think of anyone else to pick it up after... well, after all this, » he said in a gruff tone, offering me tea and cake.

« No, thank you, » I refused, politely. I know you have class in a few minutes. I'll come back for tea within a month!

« Yes, yes, you're right, the third years are only half an hour away. »

He walked to the door to the back of the hut. He opened it and I followed him. He guided me straight into the forbidden forest. This made me shiver with reflex. I didn't know if one day the place would stop scaring me and attracting me at the same time, so full of mysteries... We walked for several minutes, going through the tortuous woods to a small clearing lit up like a piece of paradise.

When I saw the animal in its centre, my heart leapt. I forgot to bow down and rushed to the hippogriff. Fortunately, the hippogriff recognized me and let me approach with a loud noise which I assimilated to a demonstration of satisfaction as I scratched his beak.

« Buck, big boy! » I exclaimed, flattering his neck.

He replied with a sort of shrill scream that made me laugh. Hagrid watched us, almost with a tear in his eye.

« Thank you, Hagrid, » I said sincerely. « It's the best gift you could give me. »

« Oh it's nothing, you know, » he says, sniffing a little. « The bridle he wears, you can charm it like a Portkey, you'll land straight home. Do you have a paddock ? »

« Yes, I have an outbuilding, quite spacious stables. He'll be fine there and I can release him into the park and the surrounding countryside with a suitable spell. »

« If you do that, he won't cost you anything in food, he will hunt his own meat himself, » he tells me.

I nodded my head and whispered a spell on the bridle that I would remove as soon as we arrived. We should land just in front of the gate of the estate, so that Buck would not roast through my protections which also applied to magical creatures and were not yet modified by me to let him in.

The animal reared up and galloped away, just before the Portkey caught us. The sensation was less unpleasant than usual due to the speed that Buck had imposed on us when it was activated. However, we were thrown out like cannonballs. The hippogriff continued to gallop straight across the gate.

In the distance I saw Lucius lift his head from his book and watch in amazement as we arrived. I let go of the bridle, in total harmony with the animal I had already ridden. I joined my hands and spread them apart, imposing the same movement on the two leaves of the gate, which opened just in time to let us pass.

Buck did not slow down until we had reached Lucius, who was looking suspiciously at the animal. Buck looked back at him with a haughty, Malfoy-like expression.

« Was it not the beast that wounded my son ? » he whispered, his eyes piercing.

With a smooth movement I came down from Buck's back, Lucius staying at a good distance.

« The same one. The beast that wounded your son who had not been bothered to listen to Hagrid's clear instructions and who, out of pride and jealousy, wanted to demonstrate that the class was a kind of glorification for the Survivor. As you know, hippogriffs are noble creatures, almost as proud as the Malfoy. No wonder Draco didn't get along with one of them, » I said with a smirk on my lips.

Buck, seeming to understand what I was saying, gave me a loving peck on the arm.

« Very... funny, Harry. So it was you who saved him that day, » he said, his voice lingering, critically observing the animal.

« Yes, and Sirius had got away with it afterwards. »

The mention of Sirius darkened me as I thought that I should have climbed on Buck's back that day and clung to Sirius with all my strength so that I would never lose him. If I had been able to turn back time...

« Anyway, I'm going to put him in the stables, I imagine you won't get along with him very well. They only accept those they respect, so… »

« It's a challenge, Mr. Potter ? » Lucius said, in a lively tone, his eyes laughing.

I shrugged.

« It's more of an observation. »

To my surprise, Lucius Malfoy approached a few steps closer, bowed deeply and with rare elegance before Buck. Buck stood still and gauged the man who presented himself to him. The beast approached gently, suspicious, and sensed the wizard's aura. The hippogriff, however, finally bowed his head in turn, advancing one leg in a harmonious posture. Lucius straightened his face, victorious, while I remained speechless.

Buck stepped forward and pushed Lucius' outstretched hand with his beak. Lucius passed his long fingers over the appendix, seemingly concentrating on the contact. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, his gaze was caught in those of the animal, which held him respectfully. Then Lucius smiled and moved forward. With a smooth movement, he climbed onto Buck's back and let him do so without flinching. Lucius withdrew the bridle with a wide gesture.

« Can I offer you a walk on the moor ? » he suggested, reaching out his hand. « Or rather can you offer it to me, perhaps by lifting one or two protections on me so that I don't die when I cross the boundaries of the estate. »

I was breathless and it took me a few seconds to catch myself with an amused look.

« With pleasure, » I said, grasping his hand, concentrating on removing some of the restraints in the movement.

I wasn't even afraid that he might take advantage of it to run away, that he might try to kill me. And the confidence with which I withdrew some of the very many spells on him astounded me.

I took a breath and he swung me behind him. I was surprised at how easily he pulled me up beside him. I settled down a little better and found myself not knowing what to do with my hands, considering that our closeness to him bothered me for a strange reason.

« Harry, your hands, if we take off like this you'll be on the ground before we've even gone two meters, » he warned me, a hint of teasing in the voice.

I discreetly exhaled a breath and placed my hands around Lucius' ribs. I was surprised at the heat he radiated and I tightened my grip a little more until I was almost completely against him.

The lord leaned over Buck's neck and I followed. He tied his hands to the feathers, being careful not to tear any off. Then he gave a slight heel kick to the flanks of the animal and it sprang up, seemingly eager to go for a ride. The huge beast galloped incredibly fast and fluidly to the cliff not far from the estate and rushed to the extreme edge before spreading its wings and finally taking us off.

The intoxicating sensation took my breath away, the wind rushing through my clothes, whistling in my ears, refreshing my cheeks. I clung more to Lucius. Lucius had closed his eyes, silently enjoying the intense freedom that flight offered us.

_To be continued..._


	11. Swimming rhymes with embracing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I disappeared again...but again it's for the same reason; university, distance learning, my anxiety and depression...in short, life....
> 
> A really important shift in the relationship between our two boys😍
> 
> BTW I opened a blog where I talk about books, manga, and anime so...if you're interested 💜https://faeread.blogspot.com
> 
> It would be cool if you could take the time to leave a kudos and a little comment if you like the story.  
> Voilà! Let's start this new chapter now! I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> #BLACKLIVESTILLMATTER🤍💜🖤  
> 🤍 LETSNOTBESILENT #UIGHUR🤍

The stretch of water was calm, several dozen meters below our feet. The persistent impression that I could capture eternity by extending my hand quite high up towards the sky brought a broad smile to my face.

Buck made us take several brutal dives, splitting the surface of the sea with his legs, spreading sheaves of water all around him, something that soon made us soak to the bone. I shook and snorted, half puking, and couldn't stop smiling. Buck kept a calmer pace after that, at low altitude, leading us towards the distant horizon, with no precise destination.

I detached my hands from Lucius's upper body and turned in a smooth motion in the opposite direction, pressing my back against his. He felt me stirred, but said nothing, understanding the move.

« This feeling... I would like to keep feeling it, » I said, the wind whistling less in our ears as Buck slowed down again.

Lucius laughed and, intrigued, I let my head fall on his shoulder, turning my face towards him. Very close.

« What ? » I asked him.

« Nothing much. It was just the same thought that was going through my mind. I only understand the word freedom when I am condemned. See the irony of it. »

« Eros and Thanatos, once again. »

« Eros and Thanatos, » he confirmed, as the shoreline was emerging again, nearby.

Lucius suddenly turned his face towards me, so close that our lips touched. I shuddered, my eyes wide open. He smiled cheekily and suddenly let himself tip to one side. I was startled and bent down just in time to see him dive, his body taking on a tight curve. He pierced the sea almost without a swirl and reappeared a few seconds later, pulling his hair out of his face.

« Join me. We're not far away, we can swim to the shore, » he shouted to me, his hands around his mouth to make his voice heard. I looked at him, bewildered. A short moment later, I stood up, crouched on the hippogriff's back.

« Wait for us on the bank, big boy, » I said to the beast, flattering his flank.`

Without thinking, I dived in. The contact with the fresh sea revived me and I split the water before coming back to the surface very close to Lucius. I took a puff of air and removed the strands of hair from my face with a light movement. His hair was shiny, flowing, whiter than blond. He seemed very comfortable in the water and seemed to have his foot firmly planted where I was struggling to feel the sea floor. He was watching me without saying anything and we were facing each other without really knowing what to do. Something had just changed in his eyes and in mine.

Lucius came closer in two fathoms. He looked at me and I lowered my eyes. When I raised them, he had lowered them, seemingly in a state of astonishing hesitation. There was nothing but this almost embarrassed silence between us. Tense. And the soothing lapping of the water.

He gently raised his gaze to me, lingering on my mouth, then catching my eyes. Violently. I lost it in a quarter of a second, clutching his neck and joining our lips. The contact electrified me and I could have sworn the earth had suddenly changed its axis. A dreadful crash resounded in my mind as two strange forces within my soul and Lucius’ soul, collided. But nothing... There was nothing that would have turned me away from his body against mine.

The man responded to my kiss with a force that would have drowned me if he hadn't held me so tightly. He placed a hand in my hair in a disorderly manner, without softness, without tenderness, with an urgency that left me breathless. I moaned against his lips under the tidal wave of sensations that overwhelmed me, close to vertigo.

He released me a few seconds later, swallowing one last time my breath that I struggled to find again, reducing me to a state of craving that was difficult to manage. I kept my eyes closed, my forehead pressed against his.

« Isn't that a stupid thing to do ? » I whispered, opening my eyes a little, which sent me back to a difficult reality.

I held on to his shirt so as not to sink, even though it was his presence that caused this sudden loss of control.

« It is one, indeed, » he confirmed.

He put a hand on my cheek in an almost desperate gesture. He frowned and let his hand fall on my shoulder and then put it back on my cheek. His gesture was so... confused by the event that I grasped his fingers and squeezed them tight, feverishly. Do it again. Control ourselves. Do it again? Control ourselves... ?

« It's just one more stupidity in my book, » I blew. « Let's go back to the bank. »

Before he could add anything else, I separated from him reluctantly and started a fast swim back to the beach as soon as possible. I got out of the water without turning around to check that he had followed me. I wrung out my shirt by twisting it between my fingers and took off my shoes which I emptied, feeling down. Then I lifted up my hair again with a brief movement, clearing my face, letting out a brief but heavy sigh.

Finally, I dared to turn around. Only to feel the vertigo gripping me again. His white shirt stuck to his skin, revealing a torso I had already seen, covered with scars and white as alabaster. He looked wild, his hair in disorder, strands of hair covering his face, his lips ajar, his eyes piercing. Sand had covered his black trousers and made him look like a shipwreck survivor. My appearance, similar to his, confirmed at least that: we were bloody shipwrecked. I felt as if I had been swept away by a wave and never really made it back to shore.

I no longer knew how to look at him without betraying my every thought at once, so I lowered my eyes down to the sea which would keep our secret more calmly than I would.

Lucius joined me and stood by my side, at a reasonable distance, but still close. He adopted the same contemplative attitude that I displayed, although I know nothing of his thoughts at that moment.

I turned to him, looking for anything in his eyes. Just a hint... He smiled and without even looking at me he walked towards Buck. I followed him and when he had taken his place, he reached out his hand to me. I looked at it and a grin came over my face and grabbed it, a grin that he spotted if I could believe the brief but intense look that followed.

My hand burned when our skins came into contact. And it burned even more when I had to let go of my grip. The feeling in my arms when I gently encircled him almost made me explode with rage against myself.

Buck took off under the somewhat dry impulse I gave him, accompanied by a brief whistle. The flight only lasted about fifteen minutes and I lost myself in my thoughts, carried away by the memory of that kiss that made everything so complicated.

How could I know if what I was feeling was love or just a spur of the moment ? How could I know... Merlin, how was love defined ? Why when I wanted to define it, it was Lucius who appeared to me and not the usual blur ? Could we... could we love so suddenly ? The terrible impression that the feeling had been there for hundreds of years left me dumbfounded, as if my body and mind couldn't handle the sensation, but my soul understood it with an astonishing wisdom. It was love. A dazzling, but ancient love. And I was afraid.

Buck landed softly in the park of the estate and Lucius hurried downstairs. He reached out a hand and I grabbed it. He helped me off the hippogriff's back although I didn't need any help. But I did need contact and I didn't refuse it. He slowly released my hand, letting the touch last until I broke it, uncomfortable.

« I ... I'll go and take care of my business, » I explained, whipping myself mentally for my stupid justification. « Buck, don't damage anything in the park, the sky and the estate are yours ! »

The animal made a joyful sound and flew away again. I cast a discreet spell of disillusionment on him in case he wandered away from the countryside. Then I walked with quick steps to the manor. Before I could take three steps, a hand grabbed mine, freezing my blood. I turned around, without understanding. Lucius stared at me, looking at me questioningly.

« So we won't talk about it again ? » he carefully said as if I were a time bomb to be handled with extreme caution.

And perhaps that was the image I was sending back at that moment, pupils dilated, my heart beating so hard I suspected it was visible and uncontrollable goosebumps running through my body. He caught my shiver, which I immediately covered with the most neutral words I could find.

« I don't see the point of talking about it if it doesn't happen again, it was a mistake, as you said, » I articulated carefully, returning to a very formal tone.

He immediately released my hand, displaying a briefly shocked look before recomposing an impassive, cold face.

« So we are in agreement. Have a good day, Mr. Potter, » he said, passing by me.

I watched him take the stairs of the manor with a rare elegance. He disappeared inside and I immediately leaned against a tree, out of breath. I immediately stopped the pain that threatened to overwhelm me. I buried him as deep as I could, pulled myself together and went into the manor.

I had lunch in my office and Creepy told me that Lucius had eaten in his quarters. He had asked not to be disturbed and I imagined that he would probably stay there locked up for the whole day.

At the stroke of ten o'clock, after a late dinner, I got up in a hurry, determined to go to sleep and finally forget. I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything I had undertaken. The evening was strangely melancholy and painful and I couldn't stop sighing heavily.

I left my office in silence, entering the dimly lighted hall from two chandeliers. I froze as I saw the suitcases with Sirius' belongings still stored by the fireplace. I walked slowly towards them. My evening was already ruined so perhaps it was time to... I dropped down on the sofa and stared at one of the suitcases, which was full to the brim. I took a deep breath and opened it up, whispering :

« Since we have to… »

I took out the many books, spread out as a first layer. There were also old class scrolls, scribbled with fine writing and covered with drawings in abstract characters. I smile when I also see some messages addressed to my father or Remus.

Then horror grabbed me by the throat when the last layer of supplies revealed itself to me. Pictures. Lots and lots of photos. I muffled a sob as I put a firm hand over my mouth. My eyes almost overflowed as I grabbed the first ones. I should have pulled myself together, kicked myself in the ass so I wouldn't crack just by seeing them in those damn suitcases I wasn't even sure I wanted.

I curled up on the sofa with the photos close to me. I didn't even dare to look back at the first one I had seen. A photo taken without my knowledge when I arrived at Grimmauld Place the summer before the fifth year. I could be seen throwing myself into the arm of Sirius who received me firmly under the kindly gaze of Remus. They couldn't see my face, but I knew what I had felt at that moment: the certainty that I had found the place I belonged to, with my only family. The photograph, although it did not show my face, did show Sirius in full. The way he had grasped my neck with obvious affection and his face... like a reflection of all the love I had received from my parents and which I didn't remember.

I hadn't mourned, far from it. I had only covered the pain by occupying my mind. And Merlin knew I had had enough. And now... Now that everything had calmed down, I could no longer escape my own leaks. It was unbearable. I threw the picture away, angrily. It burst into flames and I panicked.

« Oh no, no, no, no, no! » I murmured in a crazy leitmotif as I rushed to put out the fire.

I trembled with all my limbs as I clumsily tapped the photograph, my eyes blurred by my tears. Lucius suddenly appeared in my field of vision, kneeling before me. He grasped the photograph and smothered the flames with a movement of his hand.

« Slowly, Harry. It's almost intact, » he said, reaching it out to me, grasping my hand and placing it there.

I was startled and tried to escape, making a frantic movement to get up and run to my office.

« Harry, please stop running away for a second, » he said, blocking my way, probing my devastated look and my eyes looking for a way out. His remark gave me a whiplash, the word "run" seemed to mark my skin. I nervously twisted my hands, trying to pull myself together.

« N-No, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen me like this, it's ridiculous, it’s…, » I began, trying to escape his worried gaze.

But my voice broke, unable to finish a simple sentence. Lucius grabbed my arm, preventing me from leaving, and bent down to pick up some of the photos I had thrown on the ground. He cautiously removed the one I had failed to burn. My little nervous breakdown was sending away any form of dignity I might have wanted to retain in front of Lucius.

« I-I'll tidy up later, just let me… »

He glanced at me and then looked at the picture. He frowned. Then he turned to me again. No judgment. Just understanding. So much so that shame deserted my body completely, leaving only a painful silence.

« It's a bad sign when pain becomes physical, isn't it ? » I breathed, my gaze fixed in his.

What he saw in my gaze froze him on the spot and I quickly lowered my head. I was half mad with pain, as if I was being punished for having delayed this moment for so long. I must have looked like a crazy person, a damn puzzle with half of its pieces scattered on the floor at his feet.

« Harry, I'm sorry… »

That simple sentence, whispered with a touching modesty, made me close my eyes, bringing to the surface the thoughts I had been trying to swallow for several minutes. The words rushed out of my mouth, stumbling, disjointed, staggering between each of my anarchic breaths. They were worse than cries of pain, they were no more than febrile pleas that I hadn't even been aware I was hiding until then:

« He's dead Lucius, there's nothing to bring him back and I want... Impossible, tried everything, everything... he's... was so alive! So alive... ! I could've... And now he's... gone and I don't know... What the hell is... How am I supposed to heal...? I just can't. I can't do it anymore, you know... What am I supposed to do ? »

I bent in half under the pain and in a second Lucius was behind me with his arms firmly around my waist. He straightened me up, holding me upright in a powerful embrace. He placed one hand on my forehead, forcing me to tilt my head back and clear my throat to breathe easier. He whispered soothing "Shhhht" in my ear, his cheek pressed against my hair.

« Everything will be all right, it's just a panic attack, just breathe. Slowly… »

When my breath settled, he released a little pressure from my forehead, caressing my burning cheeks with the back of his hand

« I'm sorry, » I whispered, my voice hoarse. « You don't... You shouldn't see me like this.»

« Are you so naive as to believe that if you hide yourself well enough, others will not see the wounds you are trying to hide. You only hide them from yourself, you lie to yourself. I see it, anyone can see it. And I also see that at this very moment, through the pain, you have never felt so alive even though you feel like you are dying. »

How…? I didn’t say anything. He had whispered his last words, like a slightly bitter and far too exact confidence. I turned in his arms and clung desperately to his back, drawing strength from him while mine was abandoning me.

I didn't know how long we stayed like this, motionless, in each other's arms.

« I don't know what's happening to me, but I don't want you to die, » I blew as I closed my eyes, holding him tighter.

I let my words settle between us.

« I don't want to die either. But I have no choice, » he said, tightening his grip on me, applying without hesitation the same pressure on my body as I was putting on him.

He wasn't afraid of breaking me. Not because I was already broken, but because he felt that nothing could break me. Especially not him. An infinite faith in my ability to get up pushed him to cling to me the same way I clung to him. As he bent inexorably as the deadline for his death approached.

The truth seized me. Cruel. I fell in love with a man condemned to death. How could anyone want to suffer that much ? Could we only make it worse ? I said nothing, however, believing that saying more words would make things more real, more painful.

After a few minutes, Lucius gently led me to the sofa and forced me to lie down. I let myself do it, holding the photos close to me.

« I'm coming back, » he said, before slipping upstairs.

An immeasurable tiredness seized me, as if I was emptied of all energy, of all emotion. I was dozing when he came back a little later. I resurfaced when he spread a blanket over me and sat down on the floor against the sofa. There was a soothing silence and his presence was surprisingly reassuring. Such quiet strength emanated from him... I turned towards him, almost sticking my nose against his neck, huddled in the blanket.

« You knew my parents. What were they like ? » I asked.

I had never dared to ask Sirius or Remus that question, even though they were the best informed, for fear of seeing the pain in their eyes. Lucius turned halfway towards me, probing my gaze, seemingly looking for the same pain I had feared from my godparents. He probably found only deep apathy and a need to know, as he turned away.

« I'm not the best person to tell you about it, » he murmured.

I put a hand on his shoulder and asked him to tell me more. He placed his hand on mine, didn't let it go, mixing our fingers, and sighed.

« I wasn't exactly friends with them, but I was friends with Severus. He was still getting along with Lily at the time. I always had the utmost respect for her in despite... Despite my family's beliefs, I knew how to bow to knowledge and its application. Yet, your mother was a talented witch and possessed a very beautiful magic, one of the gentlest I have ever known except yours. Motivated by no hatred, anger or deviousness of any kind. I always thought that James and Severus were very similar, madly in love with the same young woman. They were both very proud, very locked in standards that they only deviated from in the presence of your mother. Both of them could probably have been friends if life had been done differently, » he began, his voice soft and low.

A little silence fell and I moved a little in my blanket, tightening my grip on Lucius' hand.

« You may have doubted it at times, but James and Lily loved each other sincerely, it was obvious. »

I felt reassured to hear that. Sirius had told me, so had Remus. But they had been involved in the story and close to my father. Perhaps they weren't very objective.

« Your father has changed... During the seventh year. I think that the loss of his parents, wizards of talent that disappeared in the first war, was a slap in the face. He stopped making fun of people and put away his excessive pride although he always kept this unbearable mannerisms with his hair: he was always messing it up. He also stopped hanging around Lily, considering that he had probably already lost. It was only then that she really started to look at him differently, I imagine. I just remember her confusion when James would normally greet her in the hallways when she had been used to incredibly heavy overflows of attention, if you will pardon the expression, coming from him. I think that somehow she realised that she didn't miss James' attitude, but that she did miss his laden gaze, yes… »

I let myself be lulled by his voice as he reconstructed the story of my parents in more detail than I had ever been given. I fell asleep without knowing when, but for the first time I dreamt about my parents without feeling bad. Just a very sweet dream, carried by the voice of Lucius who let images of them form in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Short chapter, introductory chapter! :D  
> But hey the idea is launched! Yes, and the idea is : falling in love with Lucius in seven days, top time! It seems that some people fall madly in love at first glance :) It’s a personal challenge to make it credible! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I’m just doing my own thing because honestly I had to read three pics about this couple so… here it is haha! 
> 
> T/N: It’s a real challenge for me. Translating a fiction into English when I’m just a simple French girl who reads mostly in English.  
> I hope I can share with you what I felt when I read this wonderful fiction that is already finished! Unlike my two other translations that are in progress.


End file.
